Tales of Lives Past
by BeagMacTire
Summary: A face from the past causes a stir and along with it brings a whole host of new threats to the Warehouse. Can the Warehouse endure? And can Helena finally let go of her past in order to have a future? Warehouse13 and the characters therein aren't mine! Enjoy guys! But feel free to kick it to bits! :
1. Chapter 1

_1899_

_Expert fingers glided softly over ebony and ivory keys. Elizabeth's eyes were lightly closed and her expression rode the wave of music, swept up in the rising and falling notes the older woman lost herself in the Moonlight Sonata. The low pitch changed and the music evolved into something entirely new, the notes became higher but they only seemed to radiate the sorrow that haunted her. Helena. G. Wells stood at the door of her friends study, her young eyes not knowing the burden she carried. The playing paused, "Can I help you Helena?"  
Moving into the room Helena sat beside the older woman at the piano, "What were you playing?"  
Brilliant green eyes opened and studied her, she could feel the weight of the other woman's knowledge, "You know the moonlight sonata, I have played it for you oft enough."  
Shaking her head she asked, "I was referring to the piece you began to play before you paused."  
"Little Helena, so full of questions." She gently stroked the younger woman's cheek, "It is your finest quality, love."  
Helena closed her eyes in contentment when Elizabeth placed a kiss on her forehead, "Humour me then." Her dark eyes danced playfully, "You know when my curiosity is not satisfied then my imagination finds itself wandering all sorts of obscure paths."  
The older woman gave the slightest hint of a chuckle, "Curiosity killed the cat dear one."  
The knowing vulpine grin Elizabeth had come familiar with tugged at Helena's lips, "And it is killing me! Are you writing a piece?"  
Her friend's face became solemn and she turned back to the piano, resting her fingers unpressured on their cool keys, "My music flows as my thoughts, they are one and the same."  
Tilting her head Helena dropped her voice to a sombre tone, "And where do they wander this evening?"  
Meeting the young woman's ebony gaze Elizabeth replied softly, brushing an errant hair from Helena's cheek, "Places too dark for one so young to fret about."_

"_NO!"  
Elizabeth's head shot up when she heard the agonised cry tear from the lips of her young friend. Helena collapsed to the floor, she screamed her grief, her shoulders shaking violently. The older woman swooped down beside her, "Helena! What is it what is wrong?"  
But Helena could not reply, she could not stop the grief filled cries that ripped up her throat. Wrapping her arms about herself she lay in the foetal position on the floor, eyes tightly closed and trembling. Her screams stopped replaced by soft whimpers.  
"Helena." Elizabeth's voice was softer, seeing the letter crushed in her friend's fist she gently touched Helena's clenched fist.  
Without a word Helena released the letter before curling tighter into a ball.  
Brilliant green eyes scanned the copperplate writing. Reading the letter's contents the older woman closed her eyes and released a long breath, "Helena, I'm so sorry."  
Carefully she guided Helena into a sitting position, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her shaking friend onto her lap.  
Helena buried her face in Elizabeth's midnight black curls at her neck and began to weep. Stroking the inventor's soft hair Elizabeth rocked her gently.  
"My baby." Helena's voice was cracked with tears when she finally spoke, "How... Why..." The rest was lost in another heavy sob._

_It was days before Helena could last any amount of time without breaking down. Elizabeth had kept visitors at bay, guarding her friend like a lioness would her cub. Even Charles realised attempts to reach his sister would be futile until Helena wanted to be seen.  
Elizabeth quietly entered Helena's room. The inventor's voice came from the arm chair, "How did you cope? How could you stand it?"  
Blinking slowly Elizabeth lowered her head before approaching the back of the chair, "It is amazing what a stone cold exterior can hide." Rounding the crimson piece of furniture she knelt before Helena, "Darling, you cannot let this consume you." Taking the young woman's hands in hers she pleaded, "Helena, please, do not lose yourself in this grief."  
But Elizabeth knew it was too late, when Helena's ebony eyes met her own she could see Helena's soul shattered._

_2011_

Helena gave a startled breath as she was pulled out of oblivion. She found herself standing in the Warehouse, looking about she heard Pete, Artie and Myka speaking hurriedly. "What on earth?"  
Myka looked up to her, "Helena! Don't, wait!"  
She looked down to see the wires in her hands, ready to place a force field around the team.  
Artie snatched up the bomb and placed it on the floor before shoving Pete and Myka away from it. He barked, "Now, put it around the bomb."  
Nodding she did as instructed. When the conduits overloaded and she dropped the cables she looked up to Myka, "How?"  
Tears were welling in the agents eyes, ignoring Pete and Artie Myka ran the short distance between them and pulled Helena against her chest.  
When a happy sob escaped her throat Helena realised she too was crying. Wrapping her arms around Myka she stroked the agent's hair. Myka pulled back slightly looking into the inventor's eyes she said, "Just in case it doesn't work." Myka placed a hand on the back of Helena's neck and kissed her.  
The inventor felt as if her heart had exploded in her chest, tightening her grip on Myka she crushed her lips harder against the younger woman's. Behind them they heard the timer on the bomb beep as it erupted. But neither woman could give a toss about the bomb, they were lost in the feel of each other's touch and the taste of each other's lips. When their lips finally parted they stared into each other's eyes breathing heavily. Pete coughed, "I'd hate to interrupt the lady lovin' but... We did it."  
Turning Myka looked to the blackened crater on the floor, then to the otherwise undamaged Warehouse. She released a laugh, "We did it!" Spinning back to Helena she hugged the inventor fiercely, "We did it!"  
The inventor smiled warmly, "Yes we did."  
Helena unwound one arm from Myka's waist and held it open, "I believe the phrase is 'group hug'."  
Pete flashed a wide grin, "There's hope for you yet lady!" before running over and picking both women up in a bear hug.  
Myka choked in Pete's grip, "Pete! A little tight there!"  
He dropped them with a chuckle, "Wuss!"  
Helena backed away slightly and looked towards Artie. Their eyes met in a moment of mutual respect, Helena inclined her head. Artie nodded, "You did good Wells."  
Helena's vulpine grin spread over her features when her eyes caught sight of the pocket watch, "You didn't do so badly yourself Nielson."


	2. Chapter 2

As Pete's SUV skidded to a halt outside of the B&B, Helena released her death grip on the door handle, "Peter dear, I have only just avoided Hades' grasp I would pray you not to throw me back to him so soon!"  
The Agent turned, "Huh?"  
Artie opened his door, and dived out of the car with a cry of, "No time! Leena! Claudia!"  
The door opened, and Claudia ran out, "What the frack happened? One minute there was an explosion and Mrs F..." The young woman's eyes were wide as she shook her head, "The next it was like it was like someone hit rewind! We were at the table like we were before the Warehouse went up!"  
Myka wrapped her arms around the panicking younger woman, "It's okay Claud. Artie used the pocket watch, it rewound time by five minutes; the Warehouse is fine everything is going to be okay."  
Mrs Frederic and Leena came to the door. The Sage gave a sigh of relief, "Well done Arthur."  
His expression fell a little, sadly, "Thank James."

Sitting at the dining room table, Claudia kept her hand resolutely over the metronome. Mrs Frederic's eyes flicking to it occasionally; causing the young woman's grip to tighten reflexively. Helena watched the way the young woman studied the caretaker, a silent tug of war going on between them. "The threat to the Warehouse has been neutralised, we must return to the task of finding and neutralising artefacts. Normal protocol must be re-established."  
"How can we just go on as if nothing happened?" All eyes turned to Claudia, "The Warehouse was destroyed, Steve is dead, you died, HG died! How the hell can we just go on like that didn't happen?"  
Mrs Frederic's calm tone cut across the tension, "Claudia, if we grind to a shuddering halt then Sykes may as well have won. His aim was to destroy the Warehouse, if we stop because of his actions then he will have won."  
Standing sharply, she banged a hand on the table, "We can't just act like nothing has happened!"  
Grabbing the metronome she stormed out.  
Myka made to stand, but found Helena's hand on her wrist. The Victorian slowly stood, "I'll talk to her."  
Artie shook his head, "It should be one of us."  
"I can understand better than anyone what she is going through. Please Arthur. Let me help her."  
Their eyes met across the table, his face remained in a resolute frown. Until Mrs Frederic spoke, "Miss Wells, would you go and speak with Miss Donovan?"  
She nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

HG found the young woman sitting on the porch of the B&B. "Claudia?"  
Looking up, she asked, "What do you want HG?"  
Gesturing to the space beside the girl she asked, "May I?"  
Reluctantly, Claudia nodded, "Sure."  
Taking the space, Helena said softly, "Tell me about Steve."  
She could feel Claudia tense, "Why?"  
Resting a hand on the young woman's wrist, she said, "Because you have not been able to grieve the loss of your friend." Claudia made to turn away, but Helena tightened her grip momentarily, "Claudia, listen to me, I beg of you. Grief, if not let out, acts as a poison to the mind. It festers and grows until it destroys every ounce of happiness you once had..."  
"Until what? I grab the Minoan trident and try to start a new ice age?" Claudia could see the sting her words had on impact, but she was too angry to care, "I'm not you HG. I'm not about to try and start an apocalypse; I know what I'm going to do, and not you or anyone else is going to stop me- least of all Mrs Frederic. She claims that we can't use artefacts for personal purposes yet she uses them casually as if they were normal tools!" She tightened her grip on the metronome, and stood, "I'm bringing Steve back HG. I have the metronome and I'm going to use it on him..."  
Helena tried to keep her tone level but there was a level of bitterness that she simply could not rein in, "So, that's it then? You are going to turn your back on the Warehouse, on your _family_? For what? A half hearted chance which more likely than not will fail or result in your own death or that of someone else close to you?"  
The young woman spun and yelled, "You know NOTHING HG! Steve was like a brother to me! He's the closest friend I have ever had! I'd give my own life to bring him back! You of all people should understand that I have to do this! You couldn't bring back your daughter, but I might be able to bring back Steve."  
Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Helena stood, "Claudia..."  
"Save it! I'll tell you the same as I told Mrs Frederic, I'm sick of arbitrary rules. The Warehouse was brought back, Mrs Frederic was brought back; _you_ were brought back HG! So why the hell shouldn't Steve get another chance?"  
The inventor locked eyes with the young woman, "Claudia, you can't use the metronome."  
"I told you I'm sick..."  
"Of arbitrary rules- yes I got that. You cannot use the metronome when you don't even know the side effects."  
This caused Claudia to pause, "What do you mean?"  
Helena gave a heavy sigh, "If you use the metronome, you will not be bringing Steve back. His body will regain function- but that is it. When Sykes resurrected Marcus, he didn't do it to regain a friend- he did it to gain a valuable asset. The metronome binds the person resurrected to the one possessing it. It restores the body's function but the person's soul is not brought back with it." Her voice softened, "It wouldn't be Steve. It would be a hollow shell; a pale imitation of the man you came to love as a brother."  
The young woman shook her head, "You're lying."  
Running a hand through her hair, Helena shook her head, "I wish I was darling." As Claudia's face fell, and tears began to flow freely over her cheeks, HG added carefully, "Steve is gone Claudia."  
A heavy sob broke through, "I know."  
"Oh darling. Come here."  
Claudia had never really been one for hugs, but when Helena pulled her close, she found herself crying like a child into the Victorian's hair.

As it began to get dark, Myka rose from the sofa and said quietly, "I'm going to check on Helena and Claudia."  
Opening the door quietly, she looked out to see Claudia lying on the bench, her head in Helena's lap. The older woman sat stroking the younger's hair as she listened to Claudia talk about Steve.  
Myka smiled as a feeling of warmth enveloped her heart. HG looked all to the world as a lioness protecting her cub. As if sensing the other woman was near, Helena wordlessly looked to Myka. The small smile gracing her lips said more than a thousand words; _she's going to be alright. She just needs time and a willing ear. We will be in shortly._  
Myka returned the smile and nodded, _See you inside._ Before closing the door and returning to the living room.

Both Pete and Myka had nodded off in their respective chairs when Helena came back in. Claudia, exhausted, had decided to go to bed. Entering the Living room she could not stop the warm smile gracing her features as she beheld the sleeping Myka. The only awake person in the room was Artie. His eyes narrowed, "What's your game Wells?" Her head turned and she was about to open her mouth, but he cut her off, his voice remaining at a whisper, "Why are you doing this to her? You have hurt and betrayed Myka in the worst ways possible. Your actions drove her away from the Warehouse, from the people to love her. I know you saved our lives, and I'm grateful for that. But I still don't trust you; I would be lying to say anything else."  
Nodding, she slowly approached his chair, "I understand. To say my record is marred would be a catastrophic understatement." In a gesture she was not soon to forget, HG dropped to one knee before Artie's chair and looked him straight in the eye, "But I swear to you here Arthur. Never again will I hurt anyone related to the Warehouse; least of all Myka. I would a sooner throw myself into the fiery pits of the seven circle than cause her harm. I love her Arthur. I love her with every fibre of my being; I have known it since we met- despite it being at gunpoint." She sighed, "My rage and hate towards humanity in those early months blinded me to nearly everything else. Especially what my heart was screaming at me. I forced it away- but at Yellowstone... I think you know as well as I do that I could never have pulled the trigger; and I think a part of me knows that the third strike would not have come. I would not, could not, destroy a world with Myka in it."  
Artie felt then something that he did not expect, the sincerity in Helena's eyes was unmistakable; he believed her. However, unwilling to release his fears quite yet he said, "Alright Wells. I'll tolerate this. But if you ever again cause harm to Myka or a member of this family; I'll kill you."  
Her head bowed, "If that day ever comes Arthur; I'll let you."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later

They were in London, searching for an artefact that made the victim think they were Oliver Cromwell. Helena found herself cornered by the gun wielding puritan in a back alley, at that moment she regretted insisting they split up. Neither Pete nor Myka were anywhere near her, and as she stared down the barrel of the crazed man's gun she was thankful for that. Gritting her teeth she glared at the man who snarled, "Your sins know no bounds! You conduct yourself in the manner of a man! A sinful man at that! You fraternise with another woman and dress in the manner of a whore! Evil such as you must be purged from this earth!"  
A cool voice came from behind him, "I think not."  
As the man turned he received a sharp blow to the head. He crumpled to the floor with a groan. Helena rushed over and pulling on her purple gloves she took the small bible from the man's pocket. Looking up she felt her heart seize in her chest as she took in the figure of her savoir.  
The haunting green eyes, the pitch black curls and the impossibly perfect features were impossible to mistake. The name whistled out of her, "Elizabeth?"  
The other woman straightened and frowned.  
It was then Helena noticed the slight differences. The woman was slightly younger than Elizabeth, her eyes were a duller shade of green and they lacked the weight of experience of her friend's.  
"I do apologise, I thought you were someone else."  
The younger woman's frown deepened, "Are you Helena?"  
The artificer stopped dead, "I beg your pardon."  
It made Helena's head spin to see the same stoically sarcastic expression Elizabeth used to pull, spread over the young woman's features, "I asked whether or not you were Helena."  
"Helena!" Myka came racing around the corner; raising her Tesla she barked, "Turn around with your hands in the air!"  
The young woman looked over her shoulder with disinterest, "You must be Agent Bering."  
Myka's jaw dropped, her surprise mirrored on her partner's features, "How do you..."  
"It is complicated. I should not be talking to you." Her eyes flitted over Helena, "Funny, I imagined you... differently." Her lips quirked slightly, "The way she described you, suggested that you were practically a deity."  
Helena frowned, "Who are you? Who described me?"  
The young woman looked solemn, "My grandmother."  
"Elizabeth?"  
She nodded, "My namesake." Seeing Helena pause uncomfortably the young woman said gently, "She confided in me. I know about the Warehouse and the Regents."  
The older agent nodded, "Have you assumed her role?"  
"I hold a similar position."  
Helena inclined her head and began to walk to the alley mouth, "In which case, we must go."  
Elizabeth sighed, "Helena wait."  
Myka stepped closer to her lover, "What on earth is going on?"  
Holding Myka's wrist reassuringly Helena said softly, "It is Warehouse business Myka, but very high up."  
"Helena, Elizabeth yet lives."  
The Victorian's jaw dropped, "What? How?"  
The young woman paused, "She hasn't really aged..."  
Myka exclaimed, "What?"  
But Helena winced, "Oh, of course, I remember."  
Elizabeth muttered sadly, "The fountain."  
The American looked between the two, "Anyone fancy filling me in?"  
Helena took a breath, "Elizabeth was involved in a serious incident. Before I joined the Warehouse she had been on a mission, to find the fountain of youth. She would not tell me the details but she hadn't aged since." Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, "It was always a sensitive subject. How is she?"  
"The same." Elizabeth sighed, "Nothing I can really report, other than my own existence."  
"May I contact her?"  
The younger woman nodded, "The Regents never saw fit to keep you apart before. I cannot see how that will have changed."  
Myka's eyes went to the Victorian, and she could see Helena visibly flinch as she muttered under her breath, "Unfortunately many things have changed since then."

Artie weaved about the chaos of his office- every file on Cromwell the Warehouse had was splayed over every surface- pulled his ringing Farnsworth from his pocket, "Myka. Did you get it?"  
Myka tried to keep the confusion on the situation from her face, "Hey Artie. Yeah, we got it. Helena and I are going to spend an extra night in London. Pete's coming back with the bible."  
From the other side they could hear him begin his flustered lecturing.  
Helena held out her hand, "May I?"  
Handing it to her, Myka nodded, "Be my guest."  
"Arthur." Helena let him continue his grumbly barking a moment longer before saying sharply, "Arthur!" Their boss stopped. "Thank you. Now, I have been invited to stay the night with an old acquaintance here in England. We will be getting a flight tomorrow."  
His eyebrows knitted, to form something akin to an angry furry caterpillar, "Acquaintances? Wells, have you hit your head or something? I know you're from England, but, that was a hundred years ago..."  
Running a hand through her hair, Helena was doing her damndest to keep calm, "I know this is hard to believe. You needn't worry. My friend is from within the Warehouse."  
With an exasperated sigh, he forced himself to use a civil tone, "I hate to be blunt, but Helena, the people you worked with are dead."  
"Elizabeth Loewe, is an exception."  
With a surprised caw, Artie dropped his Farnsworth. Scrabbling to pick it up he yelled, "Elizabeth Loewe? How the hell do you know about Elizabeth Loewe."  
Helena rolled her eyes and sighed, "We were good friends while I was at Warehouse 12."  
Pete wandered out of a small cafe looking slightly disgruntled, he looked over Helena's shoulder, "I'm coming back with the bible Artie. You can't get a decent donut over here!"  
Artie rolled his eyes, "Yes Pete because _that_ is the most pressing matter right now! Helena, what... how... just explain."  
Nodding the Victorian calmly told him all she knew. "Arthur, I loath to ask a favour of you; but... Elizabeth was one of my closest friends. I would love to see her again."  
With a low grumble he nodded, "Fine, but if the Regents decide to discipline you for it; not my problem."  
She cast him a grin, "Deal!"  
"Keep the Farnsworth with you."  
"Aye aye!"  
Handing the Farnsworth back to Myka, Helena gave her a devilish wink. Chuckling slightly she signed off, "See you later Artie."


	4. Chapter 4

Myka's jaw dropped when they pulled up outside the modern mansion. The architecture was extraordinary. The building was the perfect marriage between modern, glass and metal, and Victorian, marble and white brick. "What on earth? HG, who is this woman?"  
Helena was equally awed by the building as they drove along the white stoned road leading up to the house, "She is a very old friend."  
A black Porsche 911 GT sat in the driveway outside an impressive set of garages. Helena chuckled, "I imagine those garages to be brimming with automobiles- Elizabeth adored engines and especially motorcars."

Getting out of the car, the young Elizabeth came to greet them, "Helena, I thought it best not to tell her you were coming. The way she has been recently a pleasant surprise would do her some good."  
The Agent grinned slightly, "I would often appear at her door unannounced, I do not think it would do to alter that tradition."  
Walking through the vast halls, Helena's ears detected the familiar notes of piano music drifting through the halls. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine she was back in her own time. The music abruptly stopped; followed by a light, but rapid footsteps on the floor above them.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I didn't think I would be able to keep this under wraps for long."  
Her friend appeared at the end of the corridor. Helena could not stop a choking sob, "Elizabeth!"  
The other woman let a soft smile tilt the corners of her lips, "Helena."  
Elizabeth stood about a head taller than Helena, and so wrapped the smaller woman easily into a protective embrace.  
Stepping back, HG looked at her friend in wonder, "You haven't aged a day."  
A small shadow of melancholy danced behind the older woman's eyes, "I'll explain later, I promise." Myka almost had to stop herself from staring; she had never seen eyes as vivid as the ones who had turned to study her. "You must be Agent Bering."  
Nodding, she held out her hand, "Myka, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
The other woman's eyes flicked for less than a second between the two agents and a look of knowing graced her features, "Excellent." She raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter, "Liz, you didn't tell me we had guests."  
The young woman shrugged, "You seemed to need something to cheer you up."  
Touching Liz's cheek Elizabeth smiled, "Darling you worry too much." Her tone lightened, "That is my job."  
Having never left contact with Helena, Elizabeth gripped her wrist encouragingly, "It is so good to see you Helena."  
Taking in her friend's manner of dress Helena was taken aback, "You really have embraced this century."  
Looking down on her fitted jeans and designer shirt, Elizabeth shrugged elegantly, "I have learnt to embrace any century."

In the drawing room, Myka sat with Helena and Elizabeth, cradling a glass of brandy. Elizabeth's eyes turned to her, "So Myka, how has working for the Warehouse been for you?"  
Taking a moment to consider Myka smiled softly, "The only word I can think of to describe it is mad. But in the most wonderful sense of the word; I never know what is coming around the corner, what new challenges I will face. But there that also brings its downsides. I've had more brushes with death than I can count, you can never know what to expect with this job. But I love it- I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
The older woman's lip quirked into a ghost of a smile, "Well said."  
Sipping her brandy, Helena sighed contentedly, "Thank the Gods this hasn't changed much."  
Elizabeth chuckled, "Darling, where would I be without a decent tipple?"  
"Probably giving some poor merchant a roasting, for selling you a sub-standard product."  
Raising her glass, the older woman nodded, "Exactement, mon ami."  
Myka leant forward, "You speak French?"  
"I speak most known languages." Sipping her brandy, Elizabeth looked over the curved rim of the glass, "Taking the long path through the centuries does tend to leave one with more spare time than one knows what to do with."  
"So what do you do in your spare time?"  
Elizabeth's eyes came to Myka again, "Oh a multitude of things. Whatever I can get my hands on really. I have done most things, from kempo to cross-stitching."  
Myka glanced to HG, "Helena does Kempo. Did you practice together?" It was still strange to the younger agent, to think she sat with a woman who by all accounts was older than Helena, and yet without the aid of bronze sat appearing not a day over thirty.  
HG placed a hand on Myka's knee, "Elizabeth taught me Kempo."  
"Yes, you were thirteen and wouldn't cease your constant badgering until I agreed to teach you."  
Myka laughed, the image of the younger Helena pestering the older woman warmed her heart, "So, you've always had that talent then!"  
The inventor curved an ebony eyebrow, "Talent? For what?"  
The agent smiled, "Being able to bug your way into getting what you want."  
"I am quite sure I have no idea to what you are referring darling."  
It was then Elizabeth's turn to raise an eyebrow, "And that time I found you tinkering with the muskets in the armoury, and you somehow managed to talk me out of scolding you?"  
A sweet innocent smile spread over HG's lips, "Well, I simply thought I could adapt them."  
"To what ends? They were from the English civil war! I doubt they would be able to shoot at point blank range, unless thoroughly cleaned and prepped."  
When the previous sentence caught up with Myka, she stammered, "You have an armoury?"  
"On the estate yes. The old house was a Norman castle I converted." Looking slightly embarrassed, Elizabeth explained, "Money is something one accumulates over time, and by taking on projects I am able to throw my mind into it so as to avoid boredom."  
Helena nodded, "My boredom can cause discord; yours is often nigh apocalyptic!"  
"I don't think it is _that_ bad darling!"  
Myka looked around, "So where is Liz going, she mentioned that she was leaving?"  
"She is being flown out to Kenya. When not working on Warehouse matters she is a professor of History at Cambridge. But she is currently doing a study of the history of the Massai."  
Helena leant forward, "How fascinating, does she plan to publish."  
"Among her other works, yes." Elizabeth placed her empty glass down, "I am so proud of the girl."  
Helena asked carefully, "When did you have another child?"  
"1959, a girl my Grace." Looking at the clock, she sighed, "Well ladies, I hate be a poor hostess, but I must away to bed."  
Myka looked at her watch, the dial read 3.30am. Her eyes widened, "I didn't realise it was so late!"  
"You needn't worry darling, our flight is not until eleven thirty tomorrow... well this evening."

It was still dark outside when the haunting notes of Elizabeth's quiet playing roused her from her sleep. Myka was curled into her side, one arm draped protectively over the inventor's torso. As Helena tried to untangle herself as gently as possible, Myka stirred, "What time is it?"  
"Half four darling, go back to sleep." Helena kissed her forehead, "I need to go and speak to Elizabeth."  
Looking up Myka seemed hesitant, "Helena..." She paused, looking uncomfortable she cautiously asked, "Were you two...?"  
Leaving the rest of the question unasked she saw Helena register the meaning, "No darling. We were never lovers, Elizabeth was... is a dear friend. I do love her, but not in that context, she was my protector. More like a mother figure than a lover." She held Myka closer a moment, "Elizabeth was with me when I first learned of Christina's death and in the weeks that followed- when I was at my most vulnerable- she protected me from the world with such ferocity..." Helena sighed, "She knew my pain, and she did not want me to suffer as she had."  
Myka frowned, "She lost a child?"  
Helena nodded, "Her daughter Mellissa. She never did tell me what happened, but Elizabeth has always played her cards impossibly close to her chest." Planting kiss on Myka's cheek she stood, "Hopefully she will tip her hand this evening."

"I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu." Elizabeth looked around to Helena, "Well, are you coming in?"  
Nodding Helena took the seat beside Elizabeth. "You said you would explain."  
Sighing, the older woman replied, "That I did." Standing Elizabeth wandered over to the cabinet in the corner, opening it she withdrew a decanter of whiskey and two tumblers, "You may need this by the time we are finished."


	5. Chapter 5

"Where would you like to begin?"  
Swirling the whiskey in her tumbler, the inventor paused a moment, "I suppose, the beginning would be the wisest place to start."  
Elizabeth nodded, "Very well then. I was born Elsebeth Amala Loewe, in Prague. My parents were Bardulf and Amala Loewe, and the year was 1481."  
Helena's eyes widened, "1481?"  
Elizabeth nodded, "My parents died in an outbreak of cholera when I was eight, and that was when the Warehouse found me. Like a call in the dark, I was irresistibly drawn to Warehouse 8. I became a full agent in 1496 at the age of fifteen." She looked to her friend, "Are you alright?"  
The inventor rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes, I'm fine, I had just assumed you were an earlier Warehouse 12 agent. 1481... that makes you..."  
"Five hundred and thirty one next month." She rolled her eyes, "God, saying it like that makes me feel old."  
"So, how did you end up like this?"  
A hint of bitterness snuck into her friend's tone, "Not voluntarily I assure you." Sighing, she made herself more comfortable, "When I worked for Warehouse 8 we were sent to get to the fountain of youth before Ponce De Leon in 1513. Myself and another Agent, Günter Amsel, were ordered to infiltrate his ship and put him off course before finding the fountain and neutralising it.  
"But naturally everything went absolutely to hell and we ended up in a fire fight in the fountain chamber. We managed to put Ponce De Leon off the trail but unfortunately ten of his men followed us. We managed to fight them off, but both Günter and I were injured. One final soldier ran into the chamber and launched himself at me. Günter turned on me and shot me in the chest. His second shot hit the solider in the head, and man's momentum caused him to barrel into me- sending me crashing into the fountain of youth. I had suspected that Günter intended to use the fountain for his own gain, but I did not realise how desperate he was to gain its power.  
"Bleeding from several slash wounds and at least four bullet holes, I sank like a stone. My foot became trapped in the rocks at the bottom of the fountain. The chamber was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. An open roofed chamber in the middle of a mountain, it is like a secret glade, lush with plant life. From an opening in the sheer rock face tumbled a roaring waterfall- which poured into the deep pool of the fountain.  
"The waterfall, however beautiful only abetted my attempts to swim. After a few minutes I had no choice other than to try and draw breath. The waters of the fountain flooded my lungs and I thought myself dead. Closing my eyes I resigned myself to the face that I was to die."  
Helena was watching her friend intently, "But you didn't die, here you are."  
"Here I am indeed. The fountain revived me. The stones trapping me moved, and when I broke through the surface, my wounds were healed. Though I had drowned, my lungs were clear, I felt more alive than I ever had before." Her eyes became unreadable for a moment, "It was then I was ordered to destroy the fountain. The regents had commanded that the fountain be neutralised, the fountain asked that it be destroyed; to prevent its powers from tainting the minds of men."  
Helena frowned, "But what is the issue with eternal youth?"  
Elizabeth sighed, "As with all things the Fountain's blessings come with their equal share of curses. If a person of an 'impure' soul steals water of the fountain; then they can only gain youth by drawing it out of others."  
Helena frowned, "Is that what you need to do in order to remain young?"  
Her friend's tone dropped to a dangerous tone, "If that were the case Helena, I would not be sitting here with you. Though to some it may seem a blessing; I cannot age. I did not take the waters of the fountain of my own free will; and because of this the rules are slightly altered. However, this does not leave my soul without scarring from its _blessing_."  
"What mark did it leave on you?"  
Running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth said slowly, "The worst of the fountain's curses is not placed upon me; but my offspring. Any child of mine is doomed to live a life riddled with tragedy and will die young; often in seemingly freak accidents."  
The inventor's face fell, her chest aching as her own memories of Christina surfaced, "Oh Elizabeth I am sorry. What about Liz?"  
"It appears that the curse only applies to my children; perhaps their children will be spared the fate. Though her life has been an unusual and eventful one; her luck appears to be tilted in an opposite angle to her mother's."  
"What happened to Grace?"  
Standing, Elizabeth refilled her tumbler, "She was killed in a car accident." Dropping a cube of ice into the glass with a quiet 'plink', Elizabeth gave a humourless chuckle, "The ironic thing is, being so paranoid about her safety; I would insist she always wear a seatbelt. The coroner said that she would have survived the accident had she not been wearing it; the damned thing snapped her neck." With a steadying breath she continued, "Liz was only six months old at the time. Her father had been unstable at the best of times, he suffered from terrible depressions, and just a few months after Grace was killed; he hung himself. I've raised Liz, pretty much, as my own from her mother's death."  
Putting an arm around Elizabeth's waist, she pulled her friend closer- having suddenly felt the need for human contact, "I'm so sorry Elizabeth."  
Running a hand over Helena's silken ebony hair, she rested her cheek atop the Inventor's head, "Alas it is in the past, and there is nothing we can do to change it."  
Helena nodded, "I know."  
Taking Helena's hands, her brilliant eyes studied her with quiet concern, "I read the files about what happened after..." Her head lowered in shame, "I tried to learn of your movements but I was denied any information; I pleaded your case with the regents- but I was too late- by the time they began to listen, they had already encased you in bronze."

"Arthur."  
Artie jumped, almost dropping the ill gotten file from his hands, "Mrs Frederic!"  
The Sage regarded him, over the rim of her glasses, "Why do you have the file on Elizabeth Loewe in your hand? That file is for regents eyes only."  
Gingerly handing it to her, he tentatively admitted, "I was curious, I had only heard the name in whispered passings." His courage began to return as a justifiable reason came to mind, "I needed to know what my agents were getting themselves into."  
The slightest hint of a frown crossed the woman's face, "Explain your meaning."  
"Myka and HG are spending some extra time in England for HG to see Elizabeth."  
"She has resurfaced?"  
Artie tilted his head, "She fell off the radar?"  
Mrs Frederic seemed to be working a puzzle in her head as she said distractedly, "For some time yes." Her attention snapped back to him, "Call her in Arthur."  
Looking to his Farnsworth a moment he nodded, "Ye..." The woman was gone, "HG Wells what have you dug up?"


	6. Chapter 6

Helena knew she was staring incredulously, but she simply could not contain anymore shock, "You left the Warehouse?"  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I cut ties with the Warehouse shortly after you were bronzed. I wanted nothing to do with the organisation; I would never see harm done to it or its agents- but I would never serve it no longer." The older woman sipped the amber liquid, "Katuranga, naturally, tried to persuade me otherwise. But not even he could sway me. Even Beatrice's pleas could not hold me to the system."  
Hearing the name of Elizabeth's old lover, Helena gasped, "Oh, Beatrice. She..."  
Elizabeth nodded, "Dead, yes. We never discovered who... or what..."  
"What do you mean?"  
The fact Elizabeth looked so disturbed was unsettling for Helena. The older woman took a breath, "An artefact must have been involved; her body was just... Ash. She turned to ash. She was only twenty seven. A lovely girl." Standing, Elizabeth muttered bitterly, "But like so many she got too close to me and to the Warehouse; it was her undoing. She had been sent to bring me back the night she was killed. I would not see her. My selfishness caused her death." Her hand curled into a fist, "Human life is so fleeting, as it is, without a fool such as me causing it to be cut even shorter."

_Somewhere in New York City..._

"Hey, you okay?" Frank Carson considered himself a good guy. So when a frail looking old man came into his shop at an unholy hour of the morning; he felt inclined to help. The man seemed unsteady as he came to the checkout.  
The man's back was bent with age, and his face covered by long lily white hair. "Good evening young man."  
Frank glanced at the clock and gave a light hearted chuckle, "I'd say good morning is more in order!"  
Looking about, the man said, "So quiet? Are you not busy?"  
The young man shook his head, "Nah, not at two thirty in the morning. How can I help ya?"  
Running a hand over his neatly trimmed beard, the man said, "A packet of cigars, thank you."  
Nodding, he turned to reach the tobacco counter, "Any particular?"  
"The best you have."  
Frank smiled, pulling the pack from the shelf, "You celebrating or something?"  
"Something like that."  
Frank held out the cigars, "Well, congratulations for whatever it is."  
The man looked up and for the first time Frank saw their piercing grey depths, "Why thank you." Ignoring the cigarettes, the man forcefully grabbed Frank's wrist.  
With a cry of surprise, Frank tried to pull back, only to find the man's grip unbreakable, "Let go of me!"

The ringing of her Farnsworth rudely interrupted a most pleasant dream. With a grumble, Myka rolled over. Patting her hand blindly on the bedside table, she finally found the irritating device. Rubbing her eyes, she took a moment to collect herself, "Hey Artie."  
Her boss seemed flustered, "Myka, Mrs Frederic wants Elizabeth brought in."  
The agent frowned, "Why?"  
"She didn't say. Just do it okay? We need you on the next flight back- we have a ping. I'll explain it when you get here."  
Nodding, she stifled a yawn, "Okay Artie." Glancing at the clock she suppressed a groan; the screen read 5:45. "Right, what time is our flight?"  
"Ten am, from Heathrow."  
Nodding, Myka relished the thought of a few more hours of (hopefully) undisturbed sleep. "Okay Artie. See you later." Closing the Farnsworth, she collapsed back onto her pillow. With a sigh she closed her eyes- only for an over-enthusiastic blackbird to burst into song outside the window.  
Groaning, she turned over, pulling the pillow over her head, "Please let me sleep!"  
Helena chuckled softly at the doorway, "Shall I Tesla him?"  
Peeking from under the pillow, Myka pouted, "Don't tempt me."  
In that moment, as the light of the dawn filtered through the gap in the curtains, Helena could think of nothing in the world more beautiful than the Agent's messy curls and sleep heavy eyes looking at her with vague amusement. Leaning down, she kissed Myka's, fast faltering, pout. Grinning against her lover's lips Helena sighed happily.  
Myka lifted the covers, allowing Helena to slide in; her back to Myka's chest. Wrapping her arms protectively around the smaller woman, Myka placed a soft kiss on Helena's neck. It was moments before the Brit drifted off into a sound sleep. Listening to Helena's soft breathing, Myka quickly followed her lover into the realm of Morpheus.

When Myka's alarm went off at seven, Helena seriously considered throwing it out of the window. Comfortable and warm in Myka's arms, she would have rather surrendered herself to an eternity of inventory and desk work than move. Feeling Myka stir, Helena turned over and said softly, "Good morning."  
The agent's emerald eyes opened, meeting Helena's obsidian gaze, "Morning."  
"Now darling, why on earth did you turn on that beastly device? Our flight is not till this evening."  
Sleep wearing off, Myka remembered the conversation with Artie, "It's been changed. We fly at Quarter to eleven this morning. We've been told to bring Elizabeth with us."  
The Victorian tensed, and sat up, "What? Under who's orders?"  
Myka frowned, "Mrs Frederic's. Helena, what's wrong?"  
Running a hand through her hair she said, "Elizabeth cut ties with the Warehouse some time ago. Though she helped with the setting up of Warehouse 13, out of a sense of duty, she considers herself separate from the Warehouse. She wants nothing to do with the institution."  
"But what about Liz?"  
"Liz is a regent, and earned that on her own, through her expertise in history and literature. Elizabeth had nothing to do with it." Fully awake now, Helena swung her legs over the side of the bed, "I'll ask her, but Elizabeth is a woman of decision- she rarely changes her mind once it is set."

Finding Elizabeth in the drawing room, Helena cast a mock frown and asked jokingly, "Do you not sleep?"  
Her friend answered wistfully, "No."  
Momentarily knocked off kilter, Helena decided to resume her point despite the curiosity the single word had ignited within her. "Myka received a call from the Warehouse this morning..."  
"They want you to bring me in." Not facing Helena, Elizabeth spread her palms on the mahogany surface of her desk, "I had expected as much." Straightening, she sighed, "  
"Will you come?"  
Pausing, the older woman, "I suppose I have been deluding myself; thinking I could escape the Warehouse forever." Turning, a ghost of a smile played on her lips, "Once a Warehouse agent, always, a Warehouse agent. I'll come Helena."

Seeing confusion written on Helena's face, Myka placed a hand on her arm, "Are you alright? Did she say no?"  
"No... I mean, she said she would come."  
The Agent's lips lifted, "Then that's good! Isn't it?"  
Falling quiet, the inventor muttered softly, "I'm not sure."

Sitting in the back of Elizabeth's car, Myka reached over and took Helena's hand, "Are you okay?"  
"Mmm. Yes, darling, I'm fine. Just deep in thought."  
The agent smirked, "Did it hurt?"  
Helena's eyes widened, "Myka!" Her hand darted out and pinched the pressure point on Myka's knee.  
With a yelp the secret service agent was rendered helpless, as Helena exploited every ticklish spot she knew on the other woman. Breathless from rib hurting laughter, Myka managed to yell, "Okay! Okay! I give!"  
Grinning devilishly, Helena let her go.  
Elizabeth glanced at the pair in her rear view mirror, "Behave you two!"  
HG leant forward and pouted, "Yes mother."  
"You aren't too big for a spank young lady... you might have been too small at some point, but your not to big!" Seeing Myka in fits of laughter, Elizabeth said dryly, "That threat stands for you too Myka." Before turning her attention back to the road, hints of a smirk hiding at the corner of her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the late posting of the previous chapter, I ended up going out and not coming home for two days due to weather but hey ho! Hopefully will be able to update more regularly as my exams are OVER! WHOOP! (ahem) yes well... enjoy!**

Sitting in the departure lounge awaiting their flight, Elizabeth's phone buzzed. Pulling it from the confines of her coat pocket she answered, "Hi Liz..." A deep frown set across her features, "Are you sure?... I'm at Heathrow, I've been called into the Warehouse... I know what I said Liz... I'll sort it. The grab is mine. If they don't like it then they are just going to have to grin and bear it... Right, I'll see you soon. Love you, bye." Hanging up, she gave a frustrated sigh.  
Myka returned to the bench they occupied with two coffees and a tea, while Helena was busy paying for their purchases, "Are you alright?"  
Taking her coffee, Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I need to change my flight."  
Sitting down, Myka's eyes widened, "But, you can't, Mrs Frederic has ordered that you be brought in."  
She shrugged, "It is simply tough. There is an object in New York that it is of the upmost importance."  
"What is it?"  
The older woman replied vaguely, "A compass."  
Helena wandered across, "Is everything alright?"  
"I need to get to New York ASAP."  
Myka chipped in, "Elizabeth needs to collect a compass."  
"Is it an artefact?"  
She nodded, "I believe so."  
Running a hand through her curls Myka sighed, "I'll ask Artie, but he isn't going to like it."

"Yes, Myka, what is it?"  
The Agent on the small screen of his Farnsworth looked at him sheepishly, "Artie, Elizabeth says we need to make a detour."  
"Impossible! Mrs Frederic said..."  
Elizabeth's voice came from the background, "Myka, allow me." The agent nodded, and the Farnsworth turned towards the older woman, "Am to understand you are Arthur Nielson?"  
Pulling his chair closer to the desk he replied, "Yes, are you Elizabeth Loewe?"  
"The one and only." Fixing him in a glare, which remained piercing even through the low quality picture of the communication device, she said authoritatively, "Now Arthur, I will come to the Warehouse, however I have the need to visit New York before hand."  
He paused, "New York? That is where our ping is located."  
Elizabeth's frown deepened, "Fill me in."  
He paused, "I don't know..."  
"Arthur! I am still technically a warehouse agent. Now, Fill. Me. In."  
Shocked by the sternness of her tone, he stammered, "A store clerk disappeared on the night shift. The CCTV cameras went dead; all that was found was a pile of ash behind the counter."  
The colour drained from Elizabeth's face and she barely managed to stutter, "A..ash?"  
"Yes. There were no signs of a struggle, just a pile of ash."  
A low, harsh curse escaped her lips, "Bastard."  
Artie was taken aback, "Excuse me?"  
"Not you Arthur, my apologies. But this artefact has been eluding me since the English civil war. We'll get it Artie, then we'll get back to the Warehouse."

_The Museum of Natural History- New York City_

Cold grey eyes watched from the shadows, as the night guard made his rounds. As the young man passed, his gaze shifted to the camera in the corner, knowing he was out of its line of sight, he waited until the small red light on the lens blinked out. The low lights went down, along with the rest of the building's power. Moving like a ghost, he could hear the night guard give an irritated growl. Like a panther he crossed the room to the glass display case which held his prize. The backup generator would not kick in- he had made sure of that. Without need for subtlety he smashed the glass, grabbing the compass inside.  
Heavy footfalls came up the corridor, and the night guard's torch shone in his face. The man barked, "Put the compass down! I am armed."  
A cruel smile twisted across his lips, "Oh how quaint."  
"I'm warning you! Put it down now, I will shoot!"  
The thief began to walk towards the guard, "Go ahead." He made to reach for his back pocket. The guard- thinking he was reaching for a weapon of his own- fired twice; hitting the man in the dead centre of his chest. Stumbling only slightly, the man looked down to the red blooming across his chest and laughed, before continuing his approach. The guard continued to fire until his weapon was empty. "What the hell are you?"  
"I'm complicated."Lunging forward he grabbed the guard by the throat, "Time to fix the mess you made."  
The guard felt as if he was suddenly on fire. Throwing back his head he released a roar of pain.  
"Let him go!" Three sets of footfalls interrupted him. Dropping the guard, he looked back to see the three agents come around the corner. The guard's torch shattered on the floor, plunging them into darkness. Pulling an uzi he aimed it to where he could hear the women. As he began to fire he heard one yell, "NO!"  
There was the sickening repeated sound of metal meeting flesh, and one fell. Another called the name, "Elizabeth!" Before dropping to her knees. Grinning in the darkness, he turned tail and ran into the shadows.

As the lights came up, Myka looked around the corridor, the thief was gone, along with the compass. Looking down she gave a short cry. Elizabeth lay on the floor, five bullet holes in her torso and neck. Helena had pulled the woman onto her lap. "Elizabeth... You... why?"  
The older woman coughed, "Better you than me. The guard, is he?"  
Myka knelt beside the man, the man looked to be in his late nineties at least, " He's alive. But I don't think this is the night guard... he's... too old."  
It was then Elizabeth started to move. Both agents, stared aghast, as the skin around her wounds began to ripple like water. The bullets were pushed out, and fell with soft plinks against the stone floor. On her hands and knees, she gave a shuddering breath, "It is the night guard. He has been affected by the same artefact which caused the death of the store clerk and Beatrice."  
Groaning, she got to her feet, and noticed the agents had not reacted to her words, "Helena, Myka; are you alright?"  
It was HG who managed to find her voice, "You just... Your wounds, they're gone."  
Looking down, Elizabeth saw the only evidence of the bullet holes were slight tears in the material of her shirt, "Oh, that."  
"Yes that." The inventor's eyes searched for any sign of injury, "Care to tell us, what exactly _that_ was?"  
Running a hand through her hair, she replied with only one word, "Fountian."  
Helena nodded, "I see. Thank you. Again I find you saving me."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You would think after a hundred years you would stop getting yourself into these positions Helena. Do you not remember Lord Gregory?"  
The inventor chuckled, "Ah yes, as I recall you threw him through the dining room window at Richmond and he landed in the fountain."  
Elizabeth's smile fell, "The compass. Is it still in the case."  
While Myka tended to the guard, Helena rushed to the case, "It's gone."  
"Höllenfeuer!" Elizabeth began to pace, "Verdammt!"  
Helena immediately began to have a sinking feeling, the last time Elizabeth cursed in German was when she had failed to stop an artefact from killing a fellow agent. "Elizabeth? What is the compass' significance? Is that what is turning people to ash?"  
She shook her head, "No. Look at the case."  
Casting her eyes down, Helena read the plaque through the broken glass of the case, _ The Compass of Ponce De Leon, used on his first journey to find the fountain of youth in 1518..._  
The rest was a brief history of the expedition, but Helena was more concerned about the owner, "Why do you need the compass?"  
Lowering her head, Elizabeth sighed, "As long as that compass is not locked within the Warehouse the fountain can never be safe. Ponce De Leon was given that compass by a man who had seen the fountain- it was this tale which inspired him to take the journey. What he did not know was that the compass had come into contact with the water of the fountain, and thereafter, its needle only ever pointed in the direction of the fountain of youth." She gave a humourless chuckle, "He never actually used that compass, he carried it as a good luck charm- but he thought it broken. Rather ironic considering that had he followed it he would have found what he sought."  
"But I thought you said you destroyed the fountain."  
Her friend shook her head, "It is complicated. We need to get this man to a hospital, and get back to the Warehouse."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's late! Have been a little distracted with piles of housework, building a wall (don't ask...) and writing a novel of my own- plus trying to fit a few hours sleep in- doesn't leave a lot of time to write. Though I shall endeavour to be more productive.**

**Unfortunatly this is a bit of a meh-y chapter, as it is leading up chapter, so please bear with me! :)  
Oh, and excuse any fluffiness. (One line more than any other) sleep deprivation makes me soppy I guess... who knew!**

"You what?" Artie flew around the room like a tornado of irritation.  
Elizabeth bore her teeth, "Don't try me, Artie!" Standing she charged over to the man, "Can you find him?"  
"Elizabeth!" Mrs Frederic's voice came from the door.  
Her head snapped up in surprise, "Irene!" Approaching the Sage, her voice became a lethal growl, "He has the compass Irene; whoever he is he can find the fountain."  
The fear behind her friend's voice terrified Helena. She had seen many shades of this woman; she had seen love, hate, rapture and rage. But never fear. This was a woman who looked down the barrel of a gun with a defiant grin, and had tackled horrors beyond most understanding without so much as batting an eyelid.  
Mrs Frederic placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will find him Elizabeth. I promise."  
The computer began to ping, spinning in her computer seat, Claudia began to type furiously, "We gotta ping!"  
The gang immediately converged on the computer, Elizabeth and Mrs Frederic lingering behind.  
Helena leant over to better see the screen, "Where is it?"  
"Edinburgh, Scotland. A guy... ewwww."  
Myka raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"Dude tried to make out with his sister, then tried to eat the mail man."  
Elizabeth's attention was caught, wandering over she asked, "Does it say who it is?"  
"Searching..." Claudia chewed her lip, "Ah, got it! The guy who is in the psyc ward was a history professor at Edinburgh university..."  
"Sawney Bean."  
Pete frowned, "Who's that?"  
Helena was staring incredulously, "Really Elizabeth? Sawney Bean? That's nothing more than a legend to scare children!"  
Both Artie and Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. "Helena, darling, tell me those words did not just pass your lips."  
The inventor took a breath, realising what she had said, "Ah, I see. So what about him?"  
Pete nodded, "Yeah, any relation to Sean Bean, man that dude is awesome! Takes like ten arrows to the chest and keeps on going at those orks. Like, bang, slash, wha-chow!"  
Elizabeth sighed, "No Mr Lattimer, I doubt they are of a relation being as the entire family were wiped out." She paused, "Oh, and Boromir only took three arrows to the chest in the film. Aragon stopped the fourth."  
A wild grin spread over Claudia's features, "Dude! You like Lord of the Rings?"  
"I'm old, not dead. Anyway. Sawney Bean, Andrew Sawney Bean, actually; and his wife lived out in the middle of nowhere about ten miles out of Edinburgh. Long story short; they killed and ate travellers who were heading for Edinburgh, and they bred. The family was quite large at one point, children and grandchildren."  
The young techy frowned, "But I thought you said they killed travellers, if they ate whoever they saw, who did they marry?"  
"There is a reason the man kissed his sister."  
Both Pete and Claudia released simultaneous cries of, "EWWWWWW!"  
Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth looked at the screen again, "Indeed." She sighed, "Back to Britain then. I feel as if I am on an elastic band across the Atlantic!"  
Artie stood, "Wait, wait, wait! You're not going! Mrs. Frederic and the regents want to talk to you."  
Seeing the sage nod to Artie, Elizabeth grumbled reluctantly, "Very well." Turning to Myka, she said, "The object you are looking for is likely to be a knife, or a strip of cloth. Something ragged; the family were like rabid animals by the end. Be careful; If the effects make a person like a member of that damned family... just be careful."  
Artie handed Myka and Pete case folders, "You two go to Edinburgh."  
Claudia called from the computer, "Flights are booked; plane leaves in two hours!"  
Myka's eyes flashed to Helena, it would be the first time since the... incident, that they had been parted.  
The Brit inclined her head, "I'll be fine darling. Just you be careful out there." The two paused a moment, lost in each other's eyes the world seemed to stop spinning and the entire universe ground to a shuddering halt.  
All of a sudden, the office was filled with the sound of throat clearing and pathetic muttered excuses.  
Even Mrs Frederic said quickly, "I will see you tomorrow Elizabeth." Before performing her usual vanishing act.  
Claudia mumbled something about the gooery, and asked Elizabeth if she wanted to come. Catching on she nodded, "Sounds intruiging!"  
Artie retreated to his room, leaving Pete. Awkwardly he began to back towards the door, "Imma go pack my things and yeah..."  
Alone in the office, Helena chuckled, "Do you think they are trying to give us space darling?"  
Smiling, Myka shrugged, "Probably." Seizing the opportunity presented, Myka pulled the smaller woman close and pressed their lips together.  
Melting, Helena eagerly reciprocated. However as she felt herself being hoisted onto the desk, Helena managed to pull back a little, her voice husky; she tried desperately to reign herself in, "Myka, darling..."  
The hunger in the other agent's emerald eyes was almost enough to make Helena forget what she was going to say entirely, "Yes?"  
Myka's purr sent pleasant shivers up the Victorian's spine- how could this woman unhinge her so?- "Darling, you have a flight to catch, and I am afraid if this goes any further then I won't have enough strength to stop."  
Sighing, Myka rested her forehead against Helena's, "I know. It's just..."  
Seeing the concern in her lover's eyes, Helena stroked the back of her hand along Myka's jaw and pushed the agent's curls behind her ear, "I know, love. I don't want to be away from you either. But we are Warehouse agents. Duty calls." Brushing her lips over Myka's softly, she spoke softly, her voice breaking a little, "Please be careful love. Come home safe alright?"  
Myka nodded, "I will."

_Later that evening..._

Entering the room Elizabeth was staying in, Helena frowned. Her friend was missing. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the curtain flutter. Approaching the window, she smiled, "You know, someone once told me off for climbing out of my window at night."  
Elizabeth lay with her arms behind her head on the slate roof beneath her window, "You were fourteen at the time, darling."  
Sitting on the window ledge, and swinging her legs out, she carefully lowered herself to the slate. Lying down, she turned her head, "Something is troubling you."  
Looking over, Elizabeth smiled, "Many things trouble me Helena; you should know that."  
Sighing, the inventor admitted, "That makes two of us."  
"What's wrong?" Turning onto her side, Elizabeth's brilliant eyes flashed with concern.  
Looking up at the sky, Helena shrugged, "I don't know."  
Helena could feel Elizabeth measuring her with her gaze, "Helena."  
A humourless chuckle escaped her, "I should know better than to lie to you by now." Closing her eyes, she took a moment to formulate her words, "I tried to destroy the world Elizabeth."  
"The Minoan trident?"  
The Victorian nodded, shamefaced, "The world was not what it was supposed to be! A utopia of freedom and equality was supposed to have emerged; but it didn't. Mankind's greed and arrogance had only increased with the passing of the years. I found Warehouse 2, assembled the weapon. For the love of God Elizabeth, I jammed it into the ground twice- I was ready for the third..."  
As Helena broke off, Elizabeth asked softly, "What stopped you?"  
"Myka." The name was like a prayer to the wounded soul, "She confronted me, and I wouldn't listen. It wasn't until she forced me to hold a gun to her head that I realised; I could never harm a world she lived in."  
"You love her." Helena looked over to see the beginnings of a true smile forming at the corner of Elizabeth's lips, "Helena, the thing is; you didn't destroy the world. You stopped. By being able to see the good, in a world you believe beyond saving, is the best thing imaginable. Helena, I have witnessed events which should have shattered all hope for humanity, seen men do horrific things to their fellow man. But within the hate and pain there is always hope. But not everyone can see it. You found yours in Myka, and that restored some semblance of faith in humanity." Opening her arms, Elizabeth said softly, "Come here."  
Shuffling along, Helena curled into Elizabeth's chest. Closing her eyes she felt safe; she always had when with the older woman. Her own mother had never been particularly maternal, but from the moment Elizabeth had came into her life, Helena knew she could trust and rely on her. It was this trust which allowed her to utter her next words, "There is a darkness within me Elizabeth; I can feel it. It moves and breathes. When I close my eyes; it's there waiting. My dreams are warped twisted and drenched in blood." Her grip tightening a moment, she muttered, "My only saving grace is Myka. By just being there she chases the shadows away, holding them at bay in the deepest recesses of my mind. When I turned against the Warehouse, I hurt Myka- I betrayed her trust, made her question her ability as an agent- I drove her away from the Warehouse. Yet, she forgave me, and despite my past she loves me."  
Elizabeth looked down, "Why, do I sense a 'but' coming?"  
"Because one looms; I am terrified that I will hurt her again. That this darkness inside of me will feter and boil until it spills out unto the world again." She shook her head, "I could not live with myself if that happened again."  
Pulling the younger woman closer, Elizabeth spoke with power, "It won't happen. You love her Helena, and you won't do anything to hurt her. You can fight this tide inside of you; for her. Never underestimate yourself, darling. If you put your mind to it, love can conquer all; it is just a case of surrendering to it."

Elizabeth had been right. As Pete wrestled with an, insane and cannibalistic, museum worker; Myka grabbed the bone handled knife from a nearby display and dropped it into a static bag. Flinching away from the bag, Myka could hear Pete give a sign of relief as the woman attacking him went limp in his arms. One eyebrow curved and a grin spread over his features. The museum worker was in her late twenties and stunning- aside from her previously homicidal impulses of course. "What the bleedin' hell jes happend ere?"  
Pete helped her gain her own feet, "Sorry about the rough housing ma'am, but we believe you have been under the influence of a..."  
"Drug." Myka filled in.  
"A drug? A dinnee ken whoat yer on aboot hen, but I divint touch the stuff." Seeing the blank looks from the agents, she said more simply, "I'm no on drugs."  
Myka nodded, "Oh, of course, we believe someone may have spiked a drink or food. It's a sad but true fact of modern life that people do this sort of thing for fun."  
She nodded, "Aye, it's a bloody disgrace. Willa be alright?"  
Checking she had her balance, Pete puffed up his chest and slipped into his 'charming secret service agent' tone, "Yes ma'am, we gave you the antidote, and you should be absolutely fine."  
Turning her attention to him, the woman grinned, "Why thank'ee, stranger. You from across the pond then'?"  
He nodded eagerly, "Yeah, flew in yesterday."  
"Firs' time in Edinburgh then?"  
"Yeah, love it though! Och aye!"  
Myka could have face-palmed, the woman straightened. Helena had whispered something in her ear before she left, _don't offend highlanders._ From what she could see of the woman's body language and the broadness of her accent, Myka gathered that was exactly what Pete had just done. Stepping in before her oblivious partner was flattened, Myka said, "Pete! We should go, our flight leaves in a few hours."  
The woman caught Myka's eye and seemed amused, "Well, thank'ee very much for helpin' me an' all. Was good o' you."  
"All in a day's work ma'am." Pete tipped an invisible hat to her. Before heading to the exit with Myka.

"She was sooooo into me!"  
Myka shook her head, "Pete, she was about to punch you!"  
Looking to his partner, he shoved her playfully, "Get outta here! She was totally diggin' the Pete-ster!  
"Well, she was until you did that stupid Scottish accent. Then I thought sure she was about to turn you into haggis."

The car journey with Mrs Frederic had been long and silent. Elizabeth had only met the woman a handful of times- most had ended with some form of weapon being drawn- so to say the women were cautious of each other would be an understatement.  
Finally they pulled up outside of a school. The hour was late, and there was no chance of any students remaining in the building.  
Mrs Frederic looked over to her, "It's time."  
Elizabeth nodded, "Fine. Let's get this over with."


	9. Chapter 9

Though they hid behind masks of apathy, Elizabeth could see the eyes of the regents regarding her with fear. She had seen the same look upon hundreds of faces, each trying to think of a solution for the same problem. She knew she was a wild card; a loaded gun which they knew could either protect or destroy the Warehouse. After five minutes patiently waiting for the questioning to begin, Elizabeth sighed, "Well? I assume I was brought here for a reason." Her voice remained neutral but she was beginning to tire of the same routine every time the regents called her in.  
There were three of them; Mr Kosan, Mrs Frederic, along with a woman; who Elizabeth was not acquainted with.  
The woman spoke, "I understand you may find this an inconvenience, but it is essential that you check in with the Warehouse at least once a decade. You have had no contact with us for nearly sixty years."  
Leaning forward, she said steadily, "With respect..."  
"Jane Lattimer."  
Elizabeth nodded, "With respect, Mrs Lattimer, I have been doing this long enough to be able to handle my own issued; I do not need to be coddled by the Warehouse."  
Jane shook her head, "It isn't about that Miss Loewe. The Warehouse will not abandon one of their own. Although you technically resigned over four hundred years ago, and officially cut ties in 1900; we feel it is our duty to ensure your safety."  
As Jane was speaking, Elizabeth's grip on the arms of her chair tightened until her knuckles were white. Attempting to keep her tone level, she growled, "The Warehouse does not abandon its own? Did I hear you correctly, Mrs Lattimer?"  
Jane's lips turned in a confused frown, "Yes."  
A low humourless chuckle escaped Elizabeth, "This place never changes. I would suggest you alter your statement Mrs Lattimer; the Warehouse will not abandon one of its own; as long as that one remains to be an asset. Would you not say that is a more accurate estimate?"  
Mrs Frederic began, "Elizabeth, I know the situation with Helena upset you but..."  
"Don't Irene!" Elizabeth's tone had sharpened but had remained at the same volume, "Don't you dare turn this into a lecture about emotional detachment. From the moment this happened I made it all too clear that I would do my upmost to remain objective; but I also made it clear that there would be times when that simply was not possible." Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the wall; this was a new record. She always ended up on the defence when she was with the regents, but she had not lost her temper so soon before. An amusing thought fluttered through her mind, _I must be getting crabby in my old age._ Fixing Mr Kosan in an unshakable glare she growled, "Why did you bring me here? I assume you want something."  
The man ran a hand over his chin, "Unsurprisingly you are right. We want you to return to the warehouse. We feel your experience and expertise will be invaluable if applied in the field..."  
"You don't need to flatter me Adwin. I will return. But know this. The only reason I am sitting here with you is because Helena asked me to come; also, if I ever hear Helena's name and the word bronze in the same sentence from any of you- unless it is an apology, I won't just leave the Warehouse- I will depose you all."  
Mr Kosan nodded, "Very well."

After another half hour of sharing information, Elizabeth left with Mrs Frederic. Concerned, Jane leant over to Mr Kosan, "Adwin, her threat, is it possible?"  
He nodded, "I am afraid so, Jane, because of the amount of time she has spent within the Warehouse, she has a stronger connection to it than anyone; besides Irene of course." He sighed, "Warehouse eight watched her grow up, and the affection it felt for her has been passed to every Warehouse that followed it. Irene told me that the Warehouse shudders when she comes near- as if it is excited to see her. When she left after Agent Wells was bronzed the artefacts of Warehouse 12 went ballistic." His dark eyes became concerned, "There is something else. As the guardian you are authorised to know, but the other regents are not to be informed."  
Jane nodded, "I understand."  
"It is about Elizabeth's accident..."

Walking back into the B&B Elizabeth, sighed. Leena walked into the hallway and flinched at the turbulence of her aura. The woman herself seemed to be no more than a little tired, but her aura was a duel of fire and ice, fierce battles of will were going on behind her eyes. The innkeeper asked, "Are you alright?"  
Running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Yes I'm fine."  
Leena frowned, as Elizabeth's aura changed; almost as if she were suppressing it to match her external mask of calm. "Alright. Just let me know if I can get you anything."  
"Thank you Leena." Spotting HG at the top of the stairs, Elizabeth called, "Helena."  
Looking down, the inventor smiled, "You're back!"  
She nodded, "Have you had any word from Myka?"  
"She and Pete found the artefact; you were right, it was a knife belonging to one of Sawney Bean's sons. They are on their way home now. They should be landing in about an hour."  
Seeing the barely restrained childish glee on Helena's face at the prospect of Myka's return, Elizabeth said casually, "You know, I really should get some practice driving on the wrong side of the road again. Maybe a trip to the airport and back would refresh my memory."

"Arthur, you are being unreasonable."  
Artie's eyebrows shot up, "You want to use my car! How do I know you won't wreck it?"  
Elizabeth rolled, "I have been driving since 1886, you can trust me with your car Artie. I promise not to let Helena drive."  
The inventor frowned with a shout of, "Hey!" In protest, hiding her pout, Helena turned to Artie, "She is the best driver I know. You should see her garage."  
"Arthur, I promise to look after your car, as if it were my ford GT40." His eyes went blank, "I will not break your car."  
Grumbling, he relented, "Alright. But you fill her up on the way back. Be careful."  
"You have my word."

Helena fidgeted with the hem of her coat as they waited in the terminal. Elizabeth placed a hand over Helena's stilling the movement. She chuckled quietly, "I've never seen you this excited. Not even as a child."  
"We haven't been apart since... Well, since the _incident_ with Sykes and the bomb... After my brush with death I have this insatiable urge to be close to her."  
"It makes sense." Her eyes rose, and a smirk washed over her lips, "And your wait is over."  
Walking out of the terminal, bickering with Pete, was Myka. The agent looked confused when she heard her name being called. Seeing Helena walking towards her, she wore a broad smile, "Hel!"  
One would almost think it had been weeks rather than two days since they had been together. Helena swept her lover into a passionate kiss right in the middle of the terminal. Elizabeth wandered up behind the inventor; she and Pete exchanging awkward glances and attempting to make conversation, "Good trip?"  
"Yeah, flight was a little bumpy but not too bad."  
"Ah, I see. So it was a knife?"  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
Elizabeth chewed her lip, and Pete rocked back and forth on his heels. Eventually she decided it was time to intervene. "Come on ladies, save some for when you get home."  
Myka blushed furiously, but Helena merely wore her vulpine grin, "I can't wait."  
Pete's eyes went wide, clapping his hands over his ears he began to playfully run for the exit, "Uh uh! Stop it HG!"  
Pulling Myka closer she purred, "Something wrong with me wanting to ravish the love of my life agent Lattimer."  
Myka's cheeks were positively crimson, "Helena..." Her words were cut off as she gave a yelp, as Helena pinched her behind, "Helena!"  
The Victorian smiled innocently, "Yes Darling?"  
Elizabeth clapped her hand, "Alright! I say we move this elsewhere before these two get arrested for exhibitionism."  
Laughing, they began to head for the exit. Elizabeth's attention was caught as she heard Myka mumble something. "What was that agent Bering?"  
Myka bottom lip was trapped by her teeth in surprise at getting caught, HG however was trying to hold back laughter. The way Elizabeth's eyebrow curved reminded Myka of a school teacher, "Well?"  
Embarrassed, Myka mumbled, "I was just saying they probably wouldn't arrest us, being as we are both women."  
To her surprise the older woman laughed, "I dare say you are right!"

In the car Pete had called 'shotgun' because, and quote, there was 'nooo freakin way' he was sitting in the back with those two. Relaxed at the wheel, Elizabeth suddenly stiffened in her seat. Helena tore her eyes away from Myka for a moment and frowned, "Elizabeth?"  
The older woman's eyes were darting around the surrounding area. "It's close. I can feel it... it's." Her eyes went to the wing mirror, "Helvete!"  
Turning in her seat, Helena saw a car racing up behind them, "Who is that?"  
The older woman's brilliant green eyes were sharp as razors as she watched the other car come closer, "It would seem it is our friend from New York." Tightening her grip on the wheel, she growled, "Hold on." The engine of Artie's jaguar roared as Elizabeth floored it. Seeing a turning she waited until the other car was right behind her before swerving off into the other lane. Pete, Myka and Helena clung on for dear life as Elizabeth executed perfect, but terrifying, driving manoeuvres in an attempt to lose their tail. However the man in the black Porsche behind, managed somehow to stay onto them.  
The pair raced past a squad car. Blue and red lights began to flash as he too joined the chase. Elizabeth hissed, "For the love of... Verdammt!"  
Up ahead she could see a road works, traffic building ahead, she checked her rear view mirror again. The Porsche showed no signs of slowing. Eyes ahead again, she released a sigh, "Artie is going to kill me."  
Pete asked, "Why? Elizabeth? What are you going to do?"  
She pointed ahead, "See that sign?"  
His eyes met the new metal road sign which was waiting to be put up. Pete answered her uncertainly, "Yeaaaaah."  
Myka's jaw dropped, "We're not."  
The engine grew louder as Elizabeth pushed it harder, "I'm afraid we are! Hold on!"  
The suspension banged as they hit metal, but the car launched into flight none the less. Revving the engine in the air, Elizabeth readied herself for landing, while keeping the car level. The tires screeched as she forced the car to skid 180° on the spot before tearing up the other side of the motorway. Unfortunately, the Porsche driver managed to pull off a similar feat. Elizabeth gritted her teeth, "Who the hell is this man?"  
Weaving in and out of traffic, Elizabeth was only thankful that there had been a gap in the traffic when she had taken the jump. Horns blared as she dodged swiftly and skilfully in and out of the rush hour traffic. Her voice was practically a roar when she yelled, "Call Mrs Frederic!"  
Pete grabbed the Farnsworth, "I don't know how!"  
Snarling, she pulled her phone out, "Use this."  
"Dude, you have Mrs F's number..."  
"Not the time Pete!"  
Jumping, he nodded, "Sure! Sorry!" As fast as he could, while still holding onto the car door for dear life, Pete found and rang Mrs Frederic's number.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Mrs F! It's Pete!"  
He could almost see her frown, "Agent Lattimer? How did you get Elizabeth's phone, and what on earth is that sound?"  
Pete had to yell, "It's the wind, we're in Artie's car! But the thing is we've got a guy chasing us, he's like crazy! Elizabeth is pulling all the moves she has but he's still coming!"  
"Who is it?"  
"Elizabeth says it's the guy from New York."  
The Sage sounded unnerved, "The one with the compass?"  
"Yeah, that's the one!"  
"Listen to me Agent Lattimer, under no circumstances is he to catch Elizabeth, do you hear me! Protect her at all costs."  
He nodded, "Yes Ma'am, but what do we do?"  
"I'll organise a road block, what is your position?"  
Quickly telling her their co-ordinates, Pete added, "Please hurry Mrs F, he's gaining."

True to her word, within minutes the road was clear, and five miles ahead there was a road block. The cars moved back, just far enough to let them through. The Porsche's wheels smoked as he slammed on the breaks and skidded around to tear back up the wrong side of the motorway.  
Resting her head back, Elizabeth released a sigh of relief, "I don't know who he is, but he is too determined. There is no doubt he knows exactly what that compass does."  
Helena leant forward, having relinquished her hold on her seat belt as they reached a safer speed, "What does it do?"  
The older woman's eyes lay dead ahead, their brilliant green depths filled with concern, "It leads the holder to the fountain of youth."  
The inventor nodded, "We know that, but why is he coming after you?"  
Elizabeth turned, "I am the fountain, Helena."

**Well... not sure if you guys are still reading (I hope you are) sorry the chapter is a little rambly- please tell me if it becomes too much! **

**Thoughts on the plot would also be greatly appreciated. :) enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

"How could you not tell me you were the fountain?"  
"What does that even mean? How are the hay are you a fountain?"  
"So that guy is after you? As in the fountain? How is that even possible?"  
As they reached the office Elizabeth's nerves, frayed by the bombardment of questions, finally snapped, "WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP!" The three agent's immediately shut their mouths. The older woman released a sigh, "Thank you." Elizabeth turned to see Mrs Frederic at the desk- frightening Claudia with her sudden appearance.  
As the young techi prevented herself from falling from her chair, the sage asked sharply, "You told them? That information is intended for only You, Mr Kosan, the guardian and myself..."  
Still emotionally ragged from the car ride, Elizabeth snarled, "It is my secret Irene! When will you learn that I am not property of the Warehouse! It is my burden, and I will share it with who I see fit."  
The entire team, bar Elizabeth, shrunk back as Mrs Frederic lost the head completely, "You are recklessly endangering my agents! For once Elizabeth look past your own angst and see the bigger picture..."  
"I see it Irene! I see it clearer than you and the regents do! In the dark, your agents are vunerable. Whoever this man is he knows what the compass does, and his actions have already shown that he is willing to kill in order to gain access to the fountain. Unless they know what is going on your agents cannot adequately protect themselves. It makes no sense whatsoever to keep them blinkered!"  
"Protocol...!"  
Elizabeth roared, "Protocol be damned! I will not see another agent lose their life because you chose to hide crucial details from them!"  
Mrs Frederic squared up to the other woman, "And here it comes to the crux of the matter! Elizabeth, you are immortal! You should know by now, that no one else is like you! Humans grow old, get sick, get injured; they die! It cannot be helped, it is part of life! You may not be a slave to the mortal coil, but there is nothing you can do to stop it." The Sage's voice lowered, as she saw the fury in Elizabeth's eyes reaching dangerous levels, "I am sorry about Emily, I know you blame the Warehouse but..."  
The tall raven haired woman was a formidable sight, she stood around a head taller than Mrs Frederic, and had the Sage fixed in a lethal glare; her emerald eyes burning. "She is not the only example, I could name hundreds. Believe me; I have more than enough experience to have seen teams of agents destroyed because their superiors deemed it unnecessary to give them the information which would have saved their lives." Elizabeth's voice had dropped to a more civil tone, but there was a bitter edge, that clearly stated that the argument was not yet over.  
Mrs Frederic seemed to want to argue the case further, but thinking better of it, she said, "While you may not be the property of the Warehouse, you are part of it; whether you like it or not. There is too much history between you for you to simply walk away."  
"Why do you think I am even standing here?"  
The Sage took a steadying breath before answering, "Because, despite your faults, I know you are a woman of your word." It almost stung Mrs Frederic, but she refused to say ought but the truth, "And I know that you would protect the Warehouse until your last breath."  
The anger on Elizabeth's face dissipated like smoke on the breeze, and she sighed. Her voice lowered to a soft tone, "Then why can that not be enough?"  
Another voice came from behind, "It is."  
Seeing Mr Kosan walk in, Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you." Brushing a few errant curls from her eyes, Elizabeth asked, "Now can we please start tracking that saukerl."  
Claudia spun to face the computer, "I've been trying to track the licence plates of the car chasing you guys." Typing furiously, she grinned, "Got it... Frack!"  
Elizabeth came to the computer, "What is it?"  
"The car was reported stolen a week ago. Square one, we meet again."  
"Was there no footage from the museum?"  
The young woman shook her head, "Nada, he must have taken out the cameras because the entire power, including the back-up generator went dead minutes before the robbery."  
Elizabeth frowned, "I thought the CCTV would have a separate power source."  
"They do. I think he may have used some sort of EMP, the generator was sabotaged, and the wiring in the entire building was completely fried." Leaning back in her chair, Claudia released a frustrated grumble, before asking, "Did you guys get a look at him? Either in the car or in the museum?"  
Helena shook her head, "Unfortunately no on both counts. He was wearing a mask in the museum, and his face was hidden by sunglasses and shadow in the car. I would estimate he had black hair, but that is all I can give you."  
Myka shook her head, "I didn't catch anything either."  
"I was too busy clinging on for dear life, and trying to call Mrs F to notice much else."  
Elizabeth puzzled a moment before asking, "What about the supermarket? I suspect it is the same person."  
Claudia nodded, "I can check." The girl frowned, "There isn't anything to hack. I think they have an old fashioned tape system."  
"Verdammt, maybe..." She was cut off as the screen of the computer flashed up a map and began to bleep, "Now? Really?"  
Claudia smiled sympathetically, "Sorry, can't control the pings! It's in Athens, Greece."  
Elizabeth nodded, "I will get this one. Myka and Pete need to rest." Myka began to protest, but Elizabeth cut her off, "Myka, you have just done two off the belt. I will be fine."  
Helena cut in, "I'm coming with you."  
The older woman shook her head, "No Helena, don't think I haven't noticed you cradling your wrist."  
The inventor's eyes widened, as she attempted to hide her injury, she muttered, "I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. Let me see." Helena pulled away, "Let me see." Reluctantly, she held out her wrist.  
Seeing the bruising and swelling, Elizabeth shook her head, "This happened when I jumped the car didn't it."  
Artie went white, "You did what?"  
The older woman winced, "Ah, Artie. I forgot to mention that." She chewed her lip, "In an attempt to escape our pursuer, I was forced to execute a, well rather brilliant, manoeuvre, which involved me jumping your car over the central reservation in order to drive up the other lane on the highway."  
Pete interjected, "Hey Artie, you shoulda seen it! It was pretty damn awesome! She rocketed up this road sign, that was about to be put up, then when she landed she like did a half donut and tore up the other side of the road like it was a scene out of die hard or something."  
Seeing Artie looked like he was about to either pass out or explode, Myka elbowed Pete in the ribs, before saying, "Artie, the car isn't too bad."  
Pushing past the agents, he yelled, "Out of my way!" Before running to the umbilicus to check on his beloved car.  
Elizabeth stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, "I know killing me will be a challenge, but something tells me he will give it a damned good shot."  
Mr Kosan chuckled, "I have no doubt. I will see you soon Elizabeth."  
She inclined her head, "Till then Adwin." Her eyes shifted to Mrs Frederic, "Irene."  
"Elizabeth."

Myka gingerly peeked out of the main door to the umbilicus. She had been right, for what it had been through, the damage to the car had been minimal. "Artie?"  
The man was on his knees examining the tires and suspension, "What?"  
"Is it bad."  
Sitting back, he sighed, "No, I suppose I imagined worse. But the tires are shot, the suspension needs replacing, and the wings will need to either be repaired and repainted or replaced."  
Elizabeth came to the door, "I will repair your car Artie. I am wholly sorry for what happened, I promised to take care of her, and I failed, for this you have my deepest apologies. As soon as I am back from Athens I will get to work on it."  
"Thank you." As he made to stand, she held out her hand, "Thanks."  
Pulling him to his feet, she cast a sorry glance at the car, "I hate to see such a beautiful car hurt."  
He tilted his head, "You like cars?"  
"Having had multiple mid-life crisis's, most about not knowing when I have reached middle age, I have a somewhat well stocked garage. I will have to take you to see it sometime."  
From her spot at the door, Myka smiled as she watched Artie warm up to the newcomer, "I think I'd like that."  
Elizabeth nodded, "In the mean time however, Myka, would you be so kind as to give me a lift to the B&B?"  
As the words left ehr mouth, Claudia burst out of the door, with her laptop under her arm, "Ready to go?"  
The older woman looked confused, "Ready to go?"  
The young techi nodded eagerly, "Yeah! It's been too long since I was on the case."  
Artie shook his head, "No Claudia."  
Flicking open her laptop, she wore a triumphant grin, "Need I remind you Artie, that Warehouse regulation forbids a Warehouse agent from going solo on a mission, because of, I quote; _the high risk of one agent being affected by the artefact they seek and or coming into irresolvable conflict with a victim of an artefact._ Basically, health and safety say she's gotta have a partner."  
"Devil child!"  
Punching the air, Claudia nearly dropped her laptop, "Score! Athens Here we come!"

**Thanks for your comments guys! **

**Hope you are enjoying the series so far, not quite sure how far it has to go, I have a vague plan, but my plans have the habit of going out the window!**

**Any comments on the characters/storyline are always welcome. Please feel free to beat the living hell out of it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Elizabeth?"  
Pausing her packing, she turned to see Helena at her door, "What is it, darling?"  
Entering cautiously she asked, "You didn't answer us, how can you be the fountain?"  
"Ah. I was rather hoping I had avoided that topic."  
Shaking her head, Helena sat on the bed beside Elizabeth's case, "Please tell me."  
Placing a kiss to the younger woman's forehead, Elizabeth sighed, "I will darling, I promise. But will you wait until I return from Greece? I only have an hour to get to the airport."  
"Fine. As soon as you get back..."  
Elizabeth pecked Helena's cheek, "Thank you darling."  
Pulling a face at her friend, Helena's smile faded, "Are you sure it is safe to go, with that man chasing after you?"  
Holding the tops of Helena's arms, Elizabeth made the younger woman look her in the eye, "I will be fine, darling." Pausing a moment, she studied Helena's eyes. "What is it? There is something troubling you."  
Looking down, the Victorian shook her head, "I'm fine."  
"You can't lie to me Helena, I know you too well, remember?"  
Looking up, Helena hid her emotions behind a mask of irritation, "Fine. You are one of the people I hold dearest in the world, yet as time progresses I feel as if I know less and less about you! Are we acquainted at all Elizabeth?"  
Helena's attempt to exude anger rather than hurt failed, and her voice failed. Elizabeth's emerald eyes softened, "Oh, Helena. I'm sorry, but there were – are, things that I simply cannot tell you."  
"If I had not been bronzed, would you have told me any of this? Or would you have allowed me to live with a false estimation of a woman I hold dearer than a mother."  
For the first time, Helena saw uncertainty in her friend's eyes, "I don't know Helena. I truly do not know."  
Sighing, Helena bit her lip to fight a tide of hurt rising within her, "Why couldn't you tell me? You know every secret I hold; you know me better than I know myself. Yet, you would only ever return a semblance of closeness. Why won't you let me know you?"  
Pulling the smaller woman to her in a gentle embrace, Elizabeth whispered through Helena's ebony hair, "Because, Helena I love you more than a daughter, that is why I could not tell you. The information would not only put you in danger, but the knowledge would have damaged the bond between us; like it is doing now. I never wished to keep secrets from you, I swear, but it was the only way. Had you known; you would not have been bronzed- you would have been executed."  
Helena felt her blood go cold, "Why?"  
"Because the regents of Warehouse 12 and I were never the closest of friends, they had initially considered having you die on a mission. But I found the plan and threatened to destroy them. However, they hid the plan for your bronzing better and I didn't find out until it was too late."  
Closing her eyes, Helena said softly, "While I was bronzed, I heard you. I don't know whether it was a dream or..."  
"No, I broke into the Warehouse. I found you in the bronze sector, and broke down. But when I tried to debronze you, the agents were alerted to my presence and I was dragged before the regents in chains. I was told if I went near the bronze sector again, then they would destroy you."  
Helena had not realised how tightly she held onto the other woman, until her wrist began to throb in protest. Ignoring the sensation, she buried her face further into the comforting black curls, "Why did they hate you so much?"  
"They wanted to harness the power of the fountain, to make the Warehouse invulnerable through a legion of immortal regents; I refused. They tried to take the power by force and two agents along with three regents died as a result. It left a bitterness between us which was never resolved; until the warehouse moved."  
Pulling back, Helena frowned, "Why didn't you leave?"  
"And leave the Warehouse in their hands?"  
The inventor nodded, "Ah, I see."  
Glancing at her watch, Elizabeth closed her case, "When I get back we will continue this conversation. But until then, darling, take care."  
Helena nodded, "You too. Try not to get into too much trouble."  
"Nothing to do with me darling! I think it simply follows me wherever I go!"

**Thank you so much for your reviews! This one is a little shorter than the others but chapter 12 is ready to come out straight afterward, so you don't have to wait!  
If I am becoming too fluffy, please to tell me!**

**Enjoy! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting on the plane, Claudia watched as Elizabeth poured through the notes Artie had managed to get them about the case. The older woman was muttering to herself beneath her breath, lower than the young techi could make out, but from the expressions she was pulling, Claudia guessed she was thinking of possible causes.  
"So, have you been to Greece before?"  
Woken from her thoughts, Elizabeth looked to her and smiled, "Yes, several times. A lovely country- I prefer the Greek islands, the towns are quieter, but the country itself is also stunning."  
Glancing at the notes, Claudia asked, "Any ideas? You made a good call on the last ping, how bout this one?"  
With a frown she shook her head, "Unfortunately no. I am uncertain what it could be. I am not sure whether it is a Grecian artefact, in which case there are hundreds of myths it could be from, it may even be modern. But if it is foreign, then there are no limits to the possibilities."  
Claudia ran a hand through her hair, "So, what do the notes say?"  
Handing over the file, Elizabeth opened it on Claudia's fold down table. "The news report told of a happily married woman who has, out of the blue, become a complete raging lesbian."  
Having been taking a drink of her coke, Claudia inhaled quickly and began to choke. "Dude. Not Pc!"  
Elizabeth pointed to the report, "Fifty women have filed sexual harassment charges against her; that is just in one week."  
Claudia nodded, "Ah, yes, defiantly a raging... urm... one. Yes."  
Chuckling, Elizabeth regarded the younger woman carefully, "Claudia? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I thought you were being, well _funny."  
_Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up and her voice fell to an almost hysterically amused, scandalised whisper, "You thought I was being homophobic?"  
Chewing her lip the young woman simply nodded. What she didn't expect though was for Elizabeth to begin roaring with laughter. "What's so funny?"  
Taking a moment to rein herself in, Elizabeth managed to say through chuckles, "I know I have a talent for hypocrisy, darling, but I'm not _that_ bad!"  
"Huh?"  
Finally calming down, Elizabeth looked at Claudia, "Now what was the phrase Helena used to use... Oh yes. Many of my lovers were men; the majority however were not."  
The techi's jaw dropped, "Oh! OH!"  
"If you thought the disposition was frowned upon in the nineteenth century, you should have seen them in my own. The Spanish inquisition actually burnt me at the stake once. Then bricked it when I rose from the ashes, I must say Torquemada's face was rather a picture."  
Impressed, Claudia joked, "Many people try to kill ya through the centuries?"  
"Yes actually." Claudia could have slapped herself, until Elizabeth smiled, "I don't mind, it's quite amusing actually. I've been hung, burned, stabbed, shot, smothered, drowned, tied between two horses, frozen, electrocuted, poisoned, beaten, beheaded... well, you get the idea."  
"Jeez. It must have been tough, you know, with people wanting you dead and all."  
Running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth put her head back in the guise of tiredness, "Not as much as one would think."

"ELIZABEEEEEETHHHHHHHH!"  
As it turned out the woman they were looking for had somehow acquired a ring, which had once belonged to the ancient Greek poet Sappho. The woman lived on a horse ranch a few miles outside of Athens. It was there she took a rather obsessive shining to Claudia- enough to smash a vase over Elizabeth's head, before tying the young woman's hands and throwing her onto the back of a horse, before galloping off. The junior agent, unable to let go of her captor, (while on the horse, the woman had tied Claudia's arms around her middle to keep her on the galloping steed) Claudia yelled her protest at the top of her lungs.  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth picked herself up with a groan. Her eyes followed the trail of dust, to where she saw Claudia and the woman dashing off. Looking around, she clapped eyes on a stunning stallion. A stag-do had been at the ranch looking for a trail ride, so the stallion was tacked. With a wicked grin, Elizabeth took a run at the animal and vaulted onto it. The animal reared, but grabbing its reins she gripped with her legs and urged it forward. The powerful animal burst into a flat out gallop after the other horse.  
Gaining on the other animal, Elizabeth saw the ropes tying Claudia to her captor. Cursing, she drew a knife from her boot.  
Turning, Claudia saw Elizabeth hurtling up behind them on a huge black stallion, a knife in one hand. Despite her situation, Claudia released a whoop of, "Sick!" As Elizabeth drew level and slashed her bindings. Claudia's captor noticed Elizabeth, and delivered a heavy elbow strike to the back of older woman's head as she reached to cut the ropes.  
"tha eímaste mazí! eseís Den boreí na mas stamatí̱sei! na mia gynaíka, tha pései af̱tón ton kósmo to̱n andró̱n!" (_we will be together! You cannot stop us! To a woman, will fall this world of men!_)  
Elizabeth fell from the force of the blow, only just hanging to the horse by the pommel of her saddle. As the woman raised her foot to knock Elizabeth completely from her steed, Elizabeth held up a hand and yelled, "Den adelfí̱, na stamatí̱sei! Eímai mazí sas, allá to paidí den den boreí na na gínei dikó sas!" (No sister, stop! I'm with you, but the child cannot be yours!)  
The woman looked down in rage, "Poios eísai esý na apofasísei af̱tó?" (_who are you to decide this?)  
_Elizabeth's eyes flashed in victory, "The one who just cut your saddle strap."  
Claudia looked down, the saddle on the horse slipped, as Elizabeth pulled the strap under the horse's belly. Elizabeth swung herself back into the saddle, and grabbed the young woman's, now free, arm and swung her onto the back of the stallion.  
The Greek woman gave a cry as she fell to the other side from the other horse. Landing in the brush at the side of the road, her horse quickly came to a stop about twenty metres up the road. Drawing to a halt, Elizabeth dismounted, and went to the unconscious woman. Carefully removing the ring, she examined it, "That figures."  
Approaching cautiously, Claudia asked, "What is it?"  
Pointing to the ring, she explained, "Look, it has been reshaped. Sappho may have been a worshipper of beauty, but there are no reports of her trying to kidnap young women, or having severe feminist views."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said this world of men will fall to a woman." Running her finger over the newer metal, "I imagine when the ring was altered it damaged the artefact, causing it to go into overdrive."  
The young techi looked, rather nervously, to the woman on the floor, "What about her?"  
Elizabeth sighed, "She is going to be very sore for a few days, but I doubt she will remember what happened. When I saw her eyes, there was no human recognition- the lights were on, but no one was home. Help me with her." Taking an arm each, they began to carry her back to the ranch.

The woman's husband charged out of the house, yelling incoherently in Greek. Elizabeth placed herself between the unconscious woman and her husband, and fired back in fluent Greek.  
Not understanding a word the two were saying, Claudia focussed on keeping the woman off the deck. Eventually the man was struck dumb. Staring at Elizabeth, he asked, "Alí̱theia?" (_really?)_  
Elizabeth nodded, before taking the woman off of Claudia's hands, and shifting her to her husband.  
Looking tenderly at his wife, he nodded to Elizabeth, "sas ef̱charistó̱" (_thank you)_  
Inclining her head, the older agent turned and headed for the exit; Claudia in tow.

Back in the hotel, Claudia crashed on the spare bed in Elizabeth's room, "Well, that was... weird, even for our standards!"  
Sitting on her own bed, opposite, Elizabeth nodded, "It was indeed unusual." Lying back, she sighed, "As fun as it was, I am glad it is over." With a slight chuckle she breathed, "Moments of calm, are simply bliss are they not?"  
As if hearing them, Claudia's Farnsworth began buzzing; and at the same time Elizabeth's phone began to ring. Frowning, the older woman went out onto the balcony of the five star hotel suite Elizabeth had booked them to. "Liz! How is Kenya, darling?"  
Her granddaughter's voice replied in a chuckle, "Stifling! I can barely breathe with the heat! But it is the most marvellous country; I am staying in the middle of the bush with a Massai tribe. What have you been up to, despite trying to make Irene blow a gasket?"  
"Moi? Would I do such a thing to dear Irene?"  
Liz answered bluntly, "Yes!"  
Laughing, Elizabeth leant on the railings, "She did rattle my cage, darling. You know how easily set off I am when it comes to regents and the Warehouse."  
"Thanks."  
Rolling her eyes Elizabeth huffed, "You are an exception, of course."  
"Of course, I hear they sent you on a mission. You didn't get into any trouble did you?"  
"Oh, no more than usual."  
She heard Liz groan, "What did you do, and how much damage control am I looking at having to do?"  
"Do you have no faith in me, darling? I handled everything. Including a cover story! I merely had an equestrian chase, after the victim decided she would take Miss Donovan for her own."  
Liz chuckled, "Only you."  
"Would you expect any less of me?"  
Closing her eyes, she could practically see the small smile on Elizabeth's lips, "No, I suppose not."  
Sighing inaudibly, Elizabeth felt the tug of absence in her chest, "When are you coming back?"  
"I am leaving tomorrow; I have to drop into the house before I continue to the Warehouse. I should see you in about three days."  
"Oh good. I will see you then, in that case."  
Liz paused before saying softly, "I'll see you then."  
"Till then darling, look after yourself, I love you."  
"I will, Love you too."  
Hanging up, Elizabeth took a long breath of the warm Greek air. Looking up at the darkening sky, Elizabeth turned back to the room, where Claudia was hanging up the Farnsworth, "I just checked in with Artie. Our flight is tomorrow at noon."  
"Fantastic." Sitting next to Claudia, she asked, "Are you hungry?"  
The younger woman nodded, "Sure."  
Elizabeth grinned, "Fantastic! Do you want to go out? There are some fantastic restaurants around here."  
"Sounds cool!"  
The older woman rose lithely to her feet, "I'm going to pop in the shower. Do you want to go in before we go out?"  
Still feeling a little grimy from the day's exertion Claudia nodded, "Yeah, if you don't mind."  
"Not at all!"

Towel drying her hair, Claudia donned a clean pair of jeans, and her denim waist jacket. Claudia went to Elizabeth's room and stopped dead, "Woah."  
Elizabeth turned around elegantly, the black dress she wore swishing along the floor as she did, "What do you think?"  
Claudia gave her a thumbs up, "Awesome, but where are we going?"  
The older woman grinned, "Off the tourist trail." She gestured to the case, "If you'd like there are dresses in my case... along with a dress suit if you do not want to wear a dress of course."  
Claudia nodded, "Thanks... urm."  
Laughing lightly, Elizabeth walked over to her, "I'll wait in the other room."

The suit was huge. It had two bedrooms, a luxury bathroom with Jacuzzi, along with a full lounge and mini bar. When Claudia came out of Elizabeth's room nervously, the older woman was making herself a martini. Seeing the younger agent, her face lit up, "Oh darling, you look simply marvellous! I dare say you will be fending off many a gentleman tonight!"  
The emerald green dress complimented her red hair perfectly, and the length was just enough to prevent her tripping over the silk skirt. "Thanks." Claudia still looked sheepish.  
Elizabeth frowned, "Are you alright, darling?"  
"I'm not sure I'm going to fit in, in a high end restaurant that is."  
Putting her glass down, Elizabeth walked behind Claudia and proceeded to comb her hair back into a small decorative bun, "The thing about these places is that one does not go to fit in. This is a case where the advice to be yourself is the best I can possibly give!"

Walking into a rather full restaurant, Elizabeth caught the eye of the head waiter. Claudia noticed the man seemed to sprint over to them, a wide smile on his face, "Miss Loewe! Always a pleasure!"  
She smiled, "Ah, Alexio, how are you?"  
"I am well madam, I am well! Do you wish to sit at your usual table?"  
Elizabeth nodded, "Please."  
"Very well, follow me please."

The waiter lead them out onto an open terrace overlooking the harbour. Sitting Elizabeth, looked up to the waiter, "A bottle of Petrus please. Claudia, what would you like?"  
Looking at the menu, she muttered, "I'll have coke please."  
"Fetch two glasses with the wine would you please Alexio."  
He inclined his head, "As you wish madam."  
Claudia frowned, "But I'm not twenty one."  
"In England the legal drinking age is eighteen. You are sensible enough Claudia. If you do not want the wine, you do not need to drink it."

Two bottles down, and Claudia was becoming slightly giggly, "Today was totally awesome! With you on the horse, like swinging under it. Were you falling, or were you faking?"  
The older woman took a sip of her wine, "I needed to either get her off the horse or stop the thing. Cutting the saddle strap seemed the logical course of action in the situation."  
The young agent nodded eagerly, "Where'd you learn to ride like that?"  
"Centuries of practice; are you ready to go?"  
She nodded, "Yeah."  
Elizabeth stood, passing Alexio, she said smoothly, "You have my details."  
"Yes madam."  
With that they walked out of the restaurant and Elizabeth helped a somewhat unbalanced Claudia get back to the hotel.

The girl was asleep before she hit the pillow. Chuckling softly, Elizabeth went to her own room and changed into a pair of black jogging pants and a khaki green tank top. Wandering out onto the balcony, she sat staring up at the stars, willing their light to shine through the light pollution of the, albeit scenic, city.

**Thanks for your reviews! I hope this wasn't too much of a drabble! If it was feel free to berate me for it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry I've been late updating. My computer has gone compleatly kaput and the only replacement I have been able to find is so slow it seems to take hours to load anything!**

**Hope you enjoy this one, its another lead on chapter I think, May be approaching the crux of the fic, maybe... depends on how the story unfolds in my head!**

**I hope you guys are still reading and are enjoying it! If so thanks! If not, feel free to tear it apart!**

The next morning Claudia woke with a groan. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the mother of all headaches set in. Managing to half open one, she saw a glass of water and ice, alongside a packet of paracetamol. Crawling up the bed, she took a grateful gulp of the water, before swallowing two tablets. Rolling on her back, she groaned again.  
A soft knock came at the door. "Yeah?"  
Elizabeth opened the door, "How are you feeling?"  
Covering her eyes, the young agent mumbled, "Like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat." She looked down, and her eyes shot open, "Frack! Sorry Elizabeth, I slept in the dress!"  
"Don't worry about it, darling." She glanced at the clock, "We need to head to the airport soon. I know you will want to do nothing more than to just curl beneath your covers, but we need to get back."  
Nodding sleepily, Claudia swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. "How long have I got?"  
Elizabeth paused, "It's eight now, you have about two hours before we need to check in."  
"Okay. I'll go in the shower."  
Stopping the younger woman, Elizabeth asked, "How is your stomach? Is it just your head that hurts?"  
"Just my head."  
Releasing a sigh of relief, Elizabeth stood, "Oh good. That we can fix before the flight!"

Wandering into the lounge, Claudia looked up as Elizabeth presented her with a glass of orange liquid, "It's Berroca, works miracles for hangovers; or so Liz tells me." She pointed to the coffee table, "I ordered room service, there is cereal or fruit; whatever you'd like. I am going to finish packing."  
"Thanks."  
The older woman smiled and said sincerely, "Not a problem," before walking to her room.

In the taxi, Elizabeth chuckled, "I must say, you are holding up much better than Liz did, when she first went out; she went without me. The bloody fool tottered home at three in the morning completely hammered, then proceeded to be violently ill. So, as you can assume, I am so pleased you did not have a similar experience." A mischievous grin spread over her features, "And you certainly ended up better than me!"  
Claudia's eyebrow curved, "I sense a story! Spill!"  
Laughing, Elizabeth shook her head, "It is terrible. I couldn't."  
Putting on her best puppy dog eyes, she pouted, "Aw, please!"  
Covering her eyes in embarrassment Elizabeth muttered, "I may have drunk several jugs of wine before passing out in the dark vault, having caused chaos in several of the aisles of Warehouse 8. Oh, I was in so much trouble after that!"  
Claudia raised an eyebrow, "Why do I suspect that isn't the end of the story?"  
Elizabeth chuckled, "Because it isn't. However you are much too young to know the rest!"  
"Aw man! Come on! Tell me!"  
Grinning, Elizabeth shook her head, "No, shan't."

As Elizabeth was paying chocolate at the duty free, Claudia tugged at her sleeve, "Come on, tell me, please!"  
Laughing, Elizabeth shook her head, "I told you no!" Picking up her bags, she thanked the cashier and wandered into the departure lounge, "It is going to be a very long flight unless you give up, darling. You can keep trying for the whole eleven and a half hours, but I assure you. Your patience will wear out before mine."  
Claudia crossed her arms across her chest and declared proudly, "Challenge accepted!"  
"Oh this is going to be a long flight."

Three hours later, Claudia's eyes began to droop, she tried again, "So, what was Warehouse eight like?"  
Elizabeth sat sipping a whiskey and lemonade, "It was perfectly charming for what it was. Basically just an older version of Warehouse 13, after so many Warehouse moves they all tend to blend in together a little."  
"And, urm, what happened with the dark vault?"  
Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth chuckled, "Claudia, I have told you, I am not going to tell you what happened." Her eyes softened, "Now, if I return you to Artie all jet-lagged and grumpy, he will have my head. I suggest you try to sleep a few hours, or your headache this morning will seem like a walk in the park."  
Her eyes drooping, Claudia grumbled sleepily, "Don't think this gets you off the hook. I'll get that story out of you, or my name isn't Claudia Donovan!"

Elizabeth's grip on the arm rests tightened as the plane's wheels touched tarmac. Claudia's head had fallen on her shoulder, the young agent slept on soundly. Releasing her death grip, Elizabeth gently nudged her, "Claudia darling, we've landed."  
Screwing up her face, Claudia whinged incoherently, before burying her head further beneath Elizabeth's long ebony curls. Laughing softly, Elizabeth tapped her nose, "Claudia, time to take up."  
With a mewl of, "Five more minutes." Claudia remained where she was.  
As the plane drew to a halt, Elizabeth tried again, "Claudia, we need to go."  
Opening her bleary eyes, she gave a large yawn. Looking around she groaned, "Oh man, did I fall asleep on you? I'm so sorry."  
Standing to get their bags from the overhead lockers, Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry about it, darling. Trust me, had you either snored or drooled, I would not have been so welcoming a pillow."

Walking into the office, with the static bag held up, Claudia announced proudly, "Presenting, the Ring of Sappho!"  
Turning in his chair, Artie caught the bag as he young agent tossed it to him, "Careful with that!"  
Placing it on his desk he nodded, "Good job, now, go home get unpacked. We have a tonne of work to do here."  
"Aw, man, Artie. We just got back, can't we have a day off."  
Raising an eyebrow, he began, "Well maybe just a day... NO! We still need to track this guy with the compass, and I need you on that Claudia."  
Grumbling, she stalked back into the umbilicus. Elizabeth chuckled softly, "Youngsters these days, there wasn't any such thing as a day off when I was last an agent."  
His lip quirking in a slight smile, Artie gestured to a file on his desk, "No kidding. I read up on your file."  
Sitting with a smile, "I was very eager to please when I was younger."  
Mrs Frederic's voice came from behind, "And does that still stand?"  
Looking down, Elizabeth chuckled humourlessly, "I would not say, eager to please, per say."  
"Then what would you say?"  
The older woman's emerald eyes narrowed, and her mouth turned into a hard line, "You really don't trust me, do you, Irene?"  
The Sage's eyes rested on Artie, who quickly made an exit. "I would be lying if I said I was completely sure of you. You're past is just too erratic."  
Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady her temper, "Are you talking about the incident with Warehouse 12?"  
"It had crossed my mind, yes."  
Standing slowly, Elizabeth kept her face turned away, "You're information on that subject is very limited Irene."  
Approaching her, Mrs Frederic spoke steadily, "I have read all the reports we have, and the evidence shows that you murdered five Warehouse operatives, three of which were regents, in an unprovoked attack."  
There was an almighty clatter as Elizabeth's fist slammed into the desk, cracking the wood, "Unprovoked! Irene, I knew they edited their reports, but for bloody hell's sake! They were trying to use the power of the fountain."  
Mrs Frederic's face dropped, "What?"  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, "You seriously did not know?"  
The Sage's voice fell to a dangerous tone, "Elizabeth, be very careful what you say next, what you are suggesting..."  
"I suggest nothing Irene!" Elizabeth's voice fell to a growl, matching Mrs Frederic's in ferocity, "I speak only the truth. The Regents of Warehouse 12 ordered me to make them immortal. I refused. It was then they tried to take the power of the fountain by force." Elizabeth's eyes ghosted over a moment and her hand floated to her neck, "I heal Irene. But I can still feel what they did..." Her eyes closed, as her hand lingered. "They cut my throat with the knife of Elizabeth Bathory, and tried to gain the power from my blood."  
Shaking her head, Mrs Frederic turned her back, "No, that's impossible..."  
"The Regents are human Irene. The lure of immortality is one few can resist." Her eyes darkened, "A common theme with Warehouse inhabitants."  
Tilting her head, she frowned, "Do you still judge all humans by the stamp of your partner, Elizabeth?"  
Spinning, Elizabeth asked incredulously, "Do not make this another argument about _my_ failings Irene, I know they are large and many. We are talking about the faults in the functioning of the Warehouse, the same problems that just keep coming back to spit in our faces." Leaning on the spiral staircase to Artie's room, Elizabeth worried her bottom lip, "Lack of information being given to agents, incorrect assessing of agents, not enough investigation done into regents. The list is extensive."  
"You can't hold the entire system at fault because of what happened between you and Gunter!"  
At that Elizabeth froze, she seemed to begin to argue, but merely gritted her teeth, "I am not going to make this into an argument about the past. You and I both know the story too well, and repeating it will only serve to make me angry and you defensive, so why don't I just walk out now, and see you in another sixty years?"  
"Please don't leave."  
Elizabeth looked to the door of the office, "Helena..."  
The Victorian shook her head, "No. What story are you talking about?"  
Standing, Mrs Frederic waved the statement away, "It is none of your concern."  
"You're right. It's mine."  
All eyes turned to the door. Liz strode in, "Irene, right now we need her here. You are going to have to swallow your fears just until we get the compass back, and stop whoever this killer is." She looked between Elizabeth and Helena, "But there is no time right now. We need to unpack as I doubt we will have long before he strikes again."

In the spare room of the B&B, Liz opened her suitcase. Looking over, Elizabeth chuckled, "How the bloody hell did you get all that through security?"  
The case was full to bursting with weaponry. Looking inside, Elizabeth ran her hand over the leather scabbard of a short, thin-bladed sword. "This should cover it. We need to get this lot administered to the rest of the team. I fear the guns they have will be somewhat ineffective."  
Liz frowned, "You really think it is the same artefact?"  
She nodded, "The guard shot him, yet he remained standing. I would bet my life it is the same artefact used to kill Beatrice and the others."  
Opening her hand bag, Liz reached inside, "Oh, and don't forget the essentials!" Plucking a black and yellow box from within the black leather bag, she threw it to Elizabeth.  
A wide grin spread over her features, "Oh darling you are a saint!" Zipping up the case, Elizabeth swung it on her shoulder, before placing the box of Twining's English Breakfast tea on the bedside table.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for bearing with me! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Luckily, have managed to sort my computer issues... ish. But its working now anyway!  
Thanks for your reviews, but as always I'm eager to hear your thoughts on the story and the characters!**

**Cheers!**

"Pete! Don't touch that!"  
Myka's cry caused, the agent to swiftly drop the katana in his hand, letting it fall with a clatter to the ground. Elizabeth sighed, "Really Agent Lattimer?"  
Sheepishly, he picked it back up, and placed it carefully back into the case of weaponry, "Sorry."  
Artie entered the living room, "What is all this racket... What on earth?"  
Turning with a smile, Elizabeth said, "Oh good, you're here. Now we just need Helena and..."  
At that moment, the Victorian wandered through, "Present, miss."  
"Excellent, all here and accounted for." Elizabeth gestured to Liz, "I shall had you over to Liz."  
The younger woman nodded, "Right, Claudia has picked up on another ping. It is the same as before, a person has gone missing without a trace; all that has been left behind is ash."  
The young woman's eyes were fixed to the screen, and her frown deepened.  
Myka approached her, "Claud? Where is the ping?"  
The young woman turned the screen, for the team to see, "It's two miles out of Univille."  
Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, and tousled her curls, "We need to act fast, before he discovers the warehouse. If he is after the fountain it is likely that he would be interested in going after the warehouse next. I cannot go near it or the B&B, I've rented a small cottage on the outskirts of Univille." Pulling out an area map, she pointed at it. "The sides are surrounded by mostly farmland, with woodland to the North East. The only road runs between two fields, and unless he takes fifteen miles on foot through the woods, there is no other way to get to the property. If he is going to strike, this will be the place." She gestured to the weaponry, "This is why I asked Liz to bring my trunk. The weaponry inside is somewhat more powerful than standard issue arms. This man has shown he is willing to kill innocents to get to the fountain." Her eyes swept over the room, "The Regents have put me in charge of this operation, with Liz to assist. So it whatever happens is on my head. No quarter is to be given, we will not be using teslas- they have proven useless against this artefact in the past. Shoot on sight, and shoot to kill."  
The agents all appeared unsettled, Pete shook his head, "We capture artefacts, we don't kill people."  
Elizabeth's tone was not unkind, when she said, "Peter, I know this is a hard thing to do, but it is unlikely that you will actually kill him. We saw him take several shots dead centre without breaking stride. I doubt this weaponry will do more than slow him down. In which case we need to disable him long enough to get both the compass and the other artefact away from him."  
He nodded, "I still don't like it."  
"I understand." Turning to them, she went back to the map, "The plan is this; Myka and Artie, you will be positioned south east of the cottage, you will be behind the hedgerow border, your job will be to monitor the road, and warn us of any approaching cars or people. Claudia, you are going to be positioned in the barn, you are going to act as our base, we'll setup your computer there so you can track any pings from the barn, and warn us of any other attacks. Helena and Pete, you will also be positioned in the barn, to monitor the North of the property, and to guard the base. Liz and I will be positioned inside and at the back door of the cottage. We will be in communication with each other at all times, and if he turns up; the plan is to lure him into the cottage, once inside I'll engage him. If that happens, Liz will give me covering fire. No one else is to get involved in the fire fight, unless you are engaged by him. If we all charge in all guns blazing, then it will only result in one of us ending up hurt or worse. If you are engaged with the suspect, you are not to face him alone, call for back up immediately, and we will converge on your position." Looking up, she scanned their faces, "All clear?"  
There were nods and vague mumbles from around the room. Liz closed the case, and said, "Right, to it then!"

Finding Elizabeth checking and loading three assault rifles, Helena approached her, "I know this is a big operation, but you still haven't told me how you are the fountain."  
Elizabeth nodded, "Pull up a chair, you can help me with the ammo." Picking up the next gun, she began to load the clip with bullets, as Helena sat, she began, "When I was assigned to the fountain case, I was sent with another agent called Günter Amsel. As soon as the mission had been announced Günter had been insistent upon being part of the team. I didn't trust him; and if I'm honest, I don't think the other agents did either. But as a precaution they partnered him with me. When we got into the fountain chamber, and fought of Ponce de Leon's men, he turned on me. When I was distracted he shot me in the chest with his pistol, at the same time one of Ponce's men charged, we hadn't seen him. Günter shot him too, but not before he knocked me backwards into the fountain itself."  
Helena nodded, "You've told me this, the fountain healed you."  
"Yes, it did. But what I didn't tell you, is that while I was underwater, it spoke to me. It asked me if I wanted to be saved, and to tell the truth I didn't. I refused its offer to save me, and it was because of that, the fountain deemed me worthy to become its guardian. The soul of the fountain passed into me, that is what restored me; and that is why I cannot be killed. Once I was out of the water, Günter, in a rage attacked me; I knocked him unconscious. I was stronger and faster than I was before, it was so unusual, my senses were also improved. Any weakness I had once had were cured. But then the fountain ordered me to destroy what was left of the water." She shrugged, "So I did. I piled the twenty barrels of gunpowder we had brought, beside the spring, and blew the whole place to holy hell. Since then, the fountain of youth has existed within me. "  
Helena took a moment, "I see. So, the power of the fountain resides within you?"  
She nodded, "Yes."  
"You can make people immortal?"  
Elizabeth frowned, she seemed to puzzle a moment, "I have never tried. I can feel the potential to use the power of the fountain; but I have never risked it. The price of immortality is too high, for me to use my power."

Waiting for the group to gather in the barn, Claudia wandered over, "Hey!"  
Looking up, Elizabeth smiled, "Hey."  
"Don't think this mission has made me forget that I have some juicy gossip to get out of you!"  
Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth laughed, "Have you not conceded defeat yet!"  
Crossing her arms, Claudia stuck her chin in the air, "He-y-ll no! You'll have to really up your game if you think you can distract me that easily!"  
Throwing her head back, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "In your own words Miss Donovan, Challenge accepted!"  
Putting on her puppy dog eyes, Claudia decided to change tactic, "Aww, please! How come I'm too young? I'm nineteen! How old would I have to be for Pete's sake?"  
The Agent popped his head round the door, "Someone say my name?"  
Claudia shook her head, "Nah, I'm just trying to get some gossip outta miss secretive here."  
His eyes widened, "Goss? Boom! Count me in!"  
Elizabeth raised a hand, "Oh no you don't! Claudia, I'm not telling you, and that's final! You are far to young to know!"  
Pete dashed to Elizabeth's side, "Hey! Am I old enough?"  
Her eyes narrowing, Elizabeth said dryly, "Not on your life. When you hit the century mark, then I'll consider it!" With a wicked smile she began to laugh.  
It was soon cut off when Helena's voice came across the barn, "Oh, well, since I fit that criteria!"  
Elizabeth groaned, "Oh bugger!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I was swept up in Pride weekend, and have only just got home. My diary seems pretty free this week so I will try to update as much as I can because I go on holiday for a week and a bit on Friday, so I shall endeavour to get a few more chapters done before then!**

**Hope you are all still enjoying it! If not let me know why so I can try and make improvements!**

_1497_

_"Shhh, soften your tone, we will be caught."  
Elizabeth bit her lip to quieten her sniggers, "You worry too much!"  
Elaine rolled her eyes, "If I don't no one will, certainly not you!"  
The mischievous ebony haired girl ran ahead through the aisles of Warehouse 8. A small sack bag of fruit in her hand, she called in a loud whisper, "Come on! Before Siegfried realises his apples are gone!"  
Shaking her head, the tall blonde jogged up to her friend, "You are going to be the end of me!"  
Elizabeth shrugged, "That may be, but you will love every moment!"_

_Several hours later..._

_Laughing uncontrollably, Elaine fell back, next to her friend, onto the cushions of the cot in Elizabeth's loft. Calling the space a loft was a generous title, planks of wood in an alcove under the lower portion of the warehouse roof, made a small living space.  
Turning, the blonde smiled, as their eyes locked their laughter faded. Replaced by something else. Elizabeth's emerald green eyes seemed to mist over a moment, as her hand rose unbidden to move a lock of Elaine's soft flaxen hair from her cheek. Closing her eyes at the contact, Elaine shuddered.  
Drawing back, Elizabeth sat up, "Apologies."  
Shaking her head, Elaine touched her wrist, "No, there is no need." She gave a nervous smile, as she gently pulled Elizabeth closer.  
Leaning on her forearm, Elizabeth found herself leaning over Elaine, staring into the other girl's smoky blue eyes. Her breath caught, and Elizabeth found herself unable to think clearly. Following her gut feeling, she leant down and pressed her lips gently against Elaine's.  
Her friend released a whimper, before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her down onto the cot. Parting, Elaine released a long sigh, before curling into Elizabeth's side. Feeling a deep warming glow in her chest, Elizabeth rested her head on top of Elaine's and quickly followed the girl she loved into the realm of Morpheus._

_1499_

_Elaine had the most bizarre feeling of déjà vu, or maybe that was just the wine. Her head buzzed, and her footing was unsteady, Elizabeth held a jug of wine in each hand, drinking out of one, she handed the other to Elaine. Her voice slurring slightly, she grinned at her lover, "We will be scolded beyond recognition."  
Elizabeth placed her hands (Or rather a hand and a jug handle) on the tops of Elaine's arms and kissed her softly, stealing her breath, "Darling, I love you, but you do worry too much."  
Feeling a wry smile light her features, Elaine laughed softly, "I do have a feeling we have had this conversation before, regarding Siegfried's apples."  
Grinning, Elizabeth crushed their lips together, almost making Elaine drop her wine, as she pushed herself closer, "Then I will say the same now as then, come on, before Siegfried realises his wine is gone!"  
Rolling her eyes, Elaine's sarcasm was cut off as the full effect of the wine already drunk crashed into her. Wobbling on her feet, she fell into Elizabeth's arms.  
Holding her, she righted her easily, "Be careful Miss Williamson, one would almost think you were throwing yourself at me."  
Turning her gaze on Elizabeth, Elaine's cool blue eyes burned ,"How do you know I am not?"  
Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up, and she swiftly pulled Elaine flush against her. Their lips crashed together, the dizziness from the wine raising their passion to a near fever.  
Unable to get to Elizabeth's loft, the two found the first secluded spot they could; the dark vault._

Sitting at the table of the cottage, Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. Not being able to sleep, did not mean that she did not have vivid day dreams. Old memories would surface in quiet moments, and plague her like personal demons. Biting the inside of her cheek, she tasted the sweet tang of blood. But the pain did not distract her, and soon burning tears were running from her eyes. Hearing the back door open, she swiftly wiped away her tears, standing she turned, "Liz I..." Seeing the look on the young woman's face, she stood, "What is it?"  
Liz's eyes were a slightly darker shade of green than her own, but sometimes looking at the younger woman was like looking in a mirror. This was one of those disconcerting moments. "someone's coming."

Looking out into the black of the night, Elizabeth could see a car slowly making its way up the road towards the cottage. Activating her radio she said, "Alright, this is it. We will maintain radio silence unless there is an emergency. But first, confirm positions."  
Helena's voice came over the radio, "Blue Team check."  
Claudia was next, "Green base, check."  
Lastly was Artie, "Red team check."  
Nodding to Liz, Elizabeth signed off, "Violet team check. Over and out." Attaching the radio to her belt, Elizabeth pointed to the back door, "Wait just outside the door, if there is any trouble you will hear me shout."

Sitting in silence, Elizabeth's ears pricked as she heard the sound of footsteps on the porch steps. Her left hand tightened on the sawn off shotgun resting on her lap, while her right rested on the hilt of the short sword at her hip. But before she could put them to use, the glass of the kitchen door was smashed, as a grenade sailed through it like paper. Cursing, Elizabeth yelled, "Away from the door!" As everything seemed to go white.

Ears ringing, Elizabeth could barely make out the sounds of a shot gun being fired. A figure dressed in black was retreating as bullets ripped into his arms and torso. Liz walked steadily forward, reloading and firing without so much as a hint of mercy.  
Unable to reach Elizabeth for the bombardment, the figure fell back, his mask pulling down just far enough to allow Elizabeth to identify him. Unable to move, her eyes widened in disbelief, "Günter?"  
The ex-warehouse 8 agent, flashed her a cruel grin, before bolting out of the open back door, past Liz.  
With a leonine roar, the young woman took off after him "You're mine, you bastard! Your mine!" Elizabeth cried after her, "Liz! No! Don't go, wait for the others! He's dangerous!"  
The young woman took no heed and continued to tear off into the night.

Fumbling with her radio, Elizabeth dragged her half dead body into a sitting position, "Liz! Where are you?"  
The young woman's breathing was heavy, "I'm in the forest, I'm gaining, I'm..." She was cut off as the sound of four shots blasted down the radio.  
unable to move her lower body, Elizabeth yelled, "Liz? Liz? LIZ?" Her voice was a hoarse scream, "Liz, come in! For the love of God please come in!"  
Feeling the sensation return to her legs, Elizabeth roared down all frequencies, "Liz is in the woods we need to find her!"

Crashing clumsily through the dense undergrowth, Elizabeth yelled until she could feel her throat tearing, "Liz? Liz? Where are you?"  
Helena burst through the tree line, "Elizabeth? What happened?"  
"He ran, she gave chase... LIZ? WHERE ARE YOU? LIZ!"  
Eyes darting around, Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat when the radio crackled into life, "I'm sorry."  
Grabbing the small piece of technology, Elizabeth spoke carefully, "Where are you?"  
The young woman's voice was faint, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"Liz...?"  
"Here." Helena took the radio, and with a moment's fiddling with it, she began to turn in a circle, until it began to beep, "She's that way."  
Like a cheetah, Elizabeth took off through the woods, appearing to all the world as a nothing more than a shadow as her feet barely brushed the floor. As she hit a clearing, she ground to a halt. Propped against a tree, holding a pulsing wound just to the right of her heart, Liz drifted in and out of consciousness. Dropping to her knees, Elizabeth took the young woman's face between her hands, "Liz, Liz, darling, come on now; hold on. You are going to be fine, please hold on."  
The young woman winced, "God that was stupid." Her breathing was becoming sharper and shallower, "I had him, I bloody well had him."  
Elizabeth's voice was barely a whisper, "I told you to stay put."  
Raising her hand to touch the blood pouring down her grandmother's face, Liz's eyes filled, "He hurt you. I couldn't just let him go." She gave a low moan of pain.  
As the young woman's head began to roll, Elizabeth made her look at her, "Liz, now, don't do that darling. You need to stay awake..." Even as she spoke, the young woman's eyes began to drift shut.  
"Liz, Liz, Liz please. Please stay with me, don't do this. LIZZIE PLEASE!" But her cries died as she felt Liz slacken in her arms and felt her last breath caress her hand.  
"Elizabeth!" Helena had just caught up, when she saw Elizabeth begin to shake. Approaching carefully, she said softly, "Elizabeth?"  
The tremors increased, and Helena realised it came from how tense her friend's muscles were. As they twitched they appeared near breaking point. Looking to her friend's arms, she saw Liz. Covering her mouth, Helena closed her eyes tightly and swallowed the cry of grief that threatened to escape her. Crouching, she spoke again, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."  
When Elizabeth's eyes opened, Helena did not see the woman she knew; for the first time, Helena could see the scars of Elizabeth's years. Her eyes were broken, but mended; but more than anything else- they were filled with an immortal's fury.

**Sorry to leave it there... but I do like a little bit of a cliff hanger (does this count as a cliff hanger? I don't know...)  
Any thoughts on the plot or the characters (Particularly this last little happening) are greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm sure the majority of you have seen the **_**awesome**_** first ep of season 4. But I'm going to have to continue this like I've previously written- sorry- it would futz the storyline. I now however have a new idea for a fic, I'll get on that as soon as this is finished. Which should be soon- depending on how I end up writing it.**

**Oh and a warning, this chapter involves self harm, if it bothers you, you may need to skip a bit.**

On the roof of the B&B Elizabeth stared numbly out into the blackness of the night. Staring at her hands, she released a silent snarl of frustration.  
"Elizabeth?" Helena's voice came from the window, "May I join you?"  
Shrugging the older woman replied bluntly, "You might as well."  
Sitting beside her, she asked, "How are you feeling?"  
Elizabeth merely looked at her with soulless eyes and a raised eyebrow.  
Helena ran a hand through her hair, "I know, stupid question."  
Sighing, Elizabeth shook her head, "No, it's not." She paused a moment, before continuing, her tone level, "I'm angry, Helena, I'm so damned angry; but it accomplishes nothing!" Stretching out an arm and opening her palm, she looked at it with disdain, "Every gift this damned curse has given me, and I cannot save someone I love."  
Helena frowned, "Why not?"  
"Because I would be bringing her back for me. I tried, but..." Closing her eyes, her head dropped.  
Resting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, Helena found herself repeating words she herself had been told over a hundred years prior, "You cannot let this consume you. Please, Elizabeth, do not lose yourself to this grief." Her eyes fell to Elizabeth's arm. The moonlight seemed to glitter on the surface, after a moment Helena realised what was causing it; blood. "Elizabeth! What have you done?"  
Numb, the immortal looked at the deep slices in her arms and spoke robotically, "You know; most people, when they realise I am invulnerable, make the mistake of thinking that I do not feel pain." Flexing her arm, she released a low hiss as the skin began to flow back together, "They're wrong. I feel everything, every bump, bruise, cut, burn; everything. But I find comfort in that." The blade of a hunting knife was gripped tightly in her hand, the blade sank beneath her flesh like a hot knife through butter, stopping only for bone. Blood pooled and poured from her hand, falling in a crimson cascade onto the black slate roof. As if fascinated, Elizabeth lifted her hand to watch the wound deepen, "I suppose it is the only thing human left in me. In a way, I believe it is the only reason I have been able to stay sane so long; despite personal... happenings."  
Reaching over slowly, Helena carefully took the handle of the knife, "Let go, Elizabeth. Stop this."  
The Victorian could feel her own heart wince away when Elizabeth's emerald eyes turned on her, opening her hand, she said quietly, "But it would appear even this is robbed from me."  
"What do you mean?"  
Running the fingers of her uninjured hand over the wound as it healed, she sighed, "The knife's bite has not performed its duty. I feel numb." Placing the knife down, Helena wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, as the older woman said, "But I tell you this; I will not kill Günter. No. I will hunt him to the ends of this God forsaken earth and destroy him, piece by piece."  
"Why does he do this to you?"  
Eyes swimming with memories, Elizabeth's voice was barely audible, "He blames me for the death of his wife."

_1500_

_Elaine was quiet as she climbed the ladder to Elizabeth's loft. Her lover was sitting at the back of the small space reading. Looking up, a bright smile spread across her features, "Elaine." As she leant forward and kissed her, she realised Elaine was not responding. Drawing back, her smile faded to concern, "Are you alright?"  
The blonde bit her lip and shook her head, tears began to build in her eyes.  
Drawing her close, Elizabeth cradled Elaine in her lap, "What's wrong?"  
Holding her tightly, Elaine sobbed, "My father found your letters. I barely got away in time to warn you..."  
"ELAINE! WO BIST DU?"(Where are you?- German) The booming voice of Siegfried Williamson, reverberated about the entire warehouse.  
Elizabeth sat bolt upright, "What is he going to do?"  
Running her hands desperately over Elizabeth's curls, she studied her face, burning every detail like a brand in her memory, "He is forcing me into marriage, and I am to be kept away from the Warehouse; and especially away from you."  
"No." The word came out softly at first, but as the crashing of her father's boots came closer, Elizabeth's tone resembled that of a wild cat, "No!" She bore her teeth towards the approaching danger- a habit picked up from two years living as a street child. "Who are you set to marry?"  
Elaine's eyes darted to the Warehouse floor, where they could see her father charging towards the loft ladder, "G__ü__nter, G__ü__nter Amsel."  
"The agent?"  
She nodded, "I know he has desired me for a time. According to father, he is to 'fix' me."  
Holding Elaine's face gently between her hands, Elizabeth kissed her fiercely, "I will not give up on you. I won't let them take you."  
Elaine shook her head, "No, you mustn't! My father wants you dead already, the only reason he does not bring a pistol, is that the regents would not allow it. If you fight him, only one of you would survive; and either way it would break my heart and make me hate the victor."  
Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth hissed, "I can't just let you go."  
Moving back, Elaine chastely brushed her lips over Elizabeth's before moving to the ladders, "There is no choice. I'm sorry Elizabeth. I love you; I always will."  
"No, you can't, please!"  
Crawling to the edge, Elizabeth watched as Elaine descended the ladder, her father waiting at the bottom.  
Siegfried Williamson, was a fearsome Viking of a man. His long white blonde hair was always tied in a braid down his back, and his beard neatly kept. Standing over six feet tall he towered over most men. His ice blue eyes glared up at her, the hatred in them nearly burnt. But instead of backing down, Elizabeth stood and glared back down on him, her lips pulled back in a snarl; this was not over._

"Elizabeth?"  
Helena's voice pulled her out of her lapse into memory. Blinking, she said sleepily, "What, what is it?"  
The Victorian's mocha eyes were filled with concern, "You faded out for a moment."  
"I did?" Running a hand through her curls she asked, "What was I saying?"  
"You were saying, Günter blamed you for the death of his wife."  
She nodded, "Ah, yes, Elaine."  
There was something about the way Elizabeth's voice caught on the name. As if it had been something she had avoided for decades. "Who was she?"  
Sighing, Elizabeth lay back on the roof, "She was the daughter of Siegfried, Warehouse 8's answer to Artie. He acted as our senior agent. His wife was English, and had died when Elaine was still small. We met at the Warehouse. We were friends almost instantly. My parents had taught me English from an early age; Elaine was happy to have found someone she could speak with without prying ears listening in." Closing her eyes a moment, she seemed to stamp down on emotion, "To put a long story short, she tried to leave Günter, and died in an accident in the attempt." Standing, she shook her head, "It's late, Myka will be wondering where you are."  
"Elizabeth..."  
"I may not need sleep Helena Wells, but you do. Now go."  
The stern tone caught her off guard, Elizabeth hadn't used it with her since scolding her as a child. The automatic reaction, to obey, had carried Helena back inside before she was able to pause.

Crawling into bed beside Myka, Helena gazed lovingly at the sleeping agent, brushing away a few errant curls from the younger woman's face; she kissed her neck before pulling herself against Myka's back.  
Stirring, Myka turned over in Helena's arms, and opened a sleepy eye, "How is Elizabeth?"  
Shaking her head, Helena could feel her throat thickening, "I don't know, I cannot reach her; she's somewhere far from here. I suspect, she is five hundred years away."  
Myka nodded, "I heard that the guy hunting her was her partner from Warehouse 8."  
Helena nodded, "Yes, he is the one responsible for Elizabeth being the way she is."  
"She hates him?"  
Sighing, she inclined her head, "Yes, but I do not think this is just about the fountain. The way he has gone after her, it has been calculated and vicious. She mentioned that he blamed her for the death of his wife; and mentioned that she and his wife had been friends when they were young."  
The young agent stroked her lover's cheek, "I know that look."  
Curving an eyebrow, the Victorian asked, "What look is that?"  
"It is the one you get, when you suspect more than what meets the eye is going on."  
Curling closer to Myka, she said softly, "I know there is something more going on here. But I just cannot find the answer. Elizabeth's hand remains firmly against her chest, and the slight tips she has indulged us with so far, I fear only add to her poker face."  
Kissing Helena's lips, Myka breathed, "Sleep baby. You've had a hellish day."  
"We all have."  
Nodding, Myka buried her face in the crook of the Victorian's neck, "All the more reason to let the day end and hope for a new dawn."  
Helena chuckled softly, "And I thought I was meant to be the writer."

**As always any comments are greatly appreciated. I do apologise for not adapting to the new story line, but it would require me to re-write the whole thing, so I'm just going to have to continue. (I'm pleading ignorance anyway since it hasn't technically been shown in the UK yet! Shhhh! You didn't hear anything from me!)**

**Hope you are all still enjoying it!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was probably the first time in God knows how long, that Claudia saw five am. Once awake, her brain started whirring, destroying any hope of sleep. With a groan, she rolled out of bed in search of caffeine.

Padding down the stairs, she frowned, the kitchen light was on. Looking at her watch, her frown deepened, Leena would not be up for at least another hour. Creeping to the door, she peered inside.  
Elizabeth was pouring water from the kettle into a teapot. "Hey."  
Slightly startled, the older woman looked round sharply. But any hostility immediately fell from her features as she saw the young woman at the door, "Claudia, are you alright?"  
Ruffling her hair, Claudia sat at the kitchen table; tucking her legs beneath her. "I couldn't get back to sleep."  
Placing the tea pot on the table, along with two cups, Elizabeth sighed, "That seems to be contagious around here."  
Accepting a cup of tea from Elizabeth, Claudia warmed her hands, while thinking of what to say. Looking up, she asked, "Are you okay? I mean, I know you won't be but... are you okay?"  
Smiling sadly, Elizabeth nodded, "I'm alright now."  
Nodding, Claudia rested her elbows on the table, "Good, but if you ever need to talk..."  
"Is this where you bowl me over with your extensive life experience young one?" Elizabeth's tone was not harsh, but there was an unintentional sharpness she was unable to remove.  
Claudia sipped her tea, "No, it's just, it sometimes makes it feel better if you share. To get it off your chest, and confide in someone."  
Reaching over, she squeezed Claudia's hand, "Thank you Claudia. Truly. But I don't think anything short of catching this bastard is going to allow me any sort of peace."  
"Right then." Claudia placed her cup down and strode out of the room.  
Frowning, Elizabeth sipped her tea, confused by the young red head's actions.  
Claudia reappeared after a few moments, laptop tucked under one eye. Switching the computer on, she looked to Elizabeth while waiting for it to boot, "So, what do we know about this guy?"  
Sitting back, Elizabeth began, "His name is Günter Amsel, he was an agent at Warehouse 8, and up until twelve hours ago I believed him to be dead."  
Nodding, Claudia began typing. "Did he have any aliases, names he would take other than his own?"  
"Yes! We all did, it was standard practice at the time. He had two; Saul Mergeut and Regan Tulsem."  
Flexing her fingers, Claudia began to get into her stride, "Right." After a moment she let out an _ah ha!_  
Elizabeth sat bolt upright, "Ah ha? What is it? Have you found something?"  
She nodded, "All of his aliases were anagrams of his name, yes?"  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, we all chose a way of creating our aliases, Günter chose anagrams of his own name."  
Claudia nodded, "Yeah, well I was typing those names and nothing came up; but! I was looking in the sign in sheets of local hotels and a Samuel. G. Rent, just signed out of the Univille motel two minutes ago."  
Elizabeth launched out of her seat, "Do you have the number?"

Swinging his bag onto his back, Günter headed for the exit of the cheap motel with a cruel grin of triumph on his face. He paused when the receptionist called, "Mr Rent. A call for you."  
Frowning, he came back to the desk, "A call?"  
The young man nodded, "Yes, a miss Ceetshow to speak to you."  
His brow furrowed, "Miss Ceetshow? Is there a first name?"  
The receptionist nodded, "May I take your first name please?... It is Aura."  
"Aura Ceetshow... Aura Ceetshow..." His eyes suddenly brightened darkly, "Warehouse cat." Approaching the desk he answered the phone, "Well, well, hello Elsebeth."

Elizabeth's grip on the phone tightened, "Günter."  
_"Such hatred in your voice, it does not suit you."_  
"You murdered my granddaughter, do you expect me to greet you as cherished friend?"  
His voice fell to a lethal tone, _"Well, being as you killed my wife I would hardly say my actions were unwarranted."_  
Elizabeth slammed her hand into the kitchen table, causing Claudia to jump, "If there is anyone to blame for her death Günter Amsel, it is you. If I recall it was you who ended up causing the accident."  
_"The situation would never have occurred had you not been so stubborn."  
_Her voice rose several octaves, "Stubborn! You ignorant hurensohn, I lo..." The line went dead, "Günter? Günter?" Throwing the mobile, it smashed against the door frame, " Saukerl! Verdammt hurensohn!"  
Claudia shrank in her chair, "Are we done with the scary German cursing?"  
Returning to her crisp British accent, Elizabeth took a deep breath before sitting back down, "My apologies."  
"Did you get anything?"  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth buried her head in her hands, "Nothing. He didn't say a damned thing that would help us."  
The young woman regarded her carefully, before speaking softly, "Elizabeth, you said it was his fault someone died, you weren't talking about Liz were you?"  
Sighing, Elizabeth ran both hands through her hair, "No, I wasn't."  
"Who was it?" She swiftly looked down, "If I'm asking too much..."  
"You're not. I would have already changed the subject if you were."  
Unsure what to say, Claudia resorted to a soft, "So...?"  
"So, indeed. The person I was talking about was a woman named Elaine; she was Günter's wife." Elizabeth seemed to trip over the title wife, as it stuck in her throat like a knife. "She died in an accident in the Warehouse, and Günter blamed me."  
"And you blame him?"  
She merely shrugged, "I don't know anymore. If it was not for Günter's actions the situation would never have occurred and it was his mistake that directly resulted in her death." Her voice took on a hard cynical tone, "It is because of Günter, that I am like this. Had he not turned on me, then I would not have fallen into the fountain." Pouring herself another cup of tea from the pot, she began thinking out loud, "But then, what else would not have happened?" Taking a sip she pondered, "Hundreds of artefacts may not have been snagged, none of my children would have existed; and through that Liz would have never been born." Her eyes darkened, "However, if I had died in my own time, I would never have met Helena."  
"I thought you liked HG?"  
Elizabeth shook her head, "You misunderstand. I love Helena as dearly as a daughter. But if she had not met me, then Christina would not have been murdered, because Helena would not have been part of the warehouse- or rather she would not have gone at the same time, therefore effecting the whole bloody time line. But then again, if Helena had not been bronzed, then she would not have met Myka; and I tell you this Claudia, that woman makes Helena happier than I have seen her in over a century. She has never smiled like that since Christina died." The older woman chuckled, "I'm rambling."  
Above, they could hear footsteps on the landing. "It would appear we are to have company!"

Through the lenses of a pair of binoculars, Günter watched Elizabeth through the window of her room. His cold grey eyes were filled with a mixture of hatred and something else unreadable. Climbing down from his perch in one of the trees surrounding the B&B, he slunk back away to his make shift shelter.

Crouching to get into the camouflaged tent, he reached into his back and withdrew a velvet pouch. Carefully, he untied the gold silk rope at the bag's neck, opening it into a single sheet of indigo velvet. Weighing the object in his palm, he examined the large gold signet ring with reverence. Slipping it onto his finger he whispered, "One last time old friend, then we shall both be satisfied."

**Thank you for reading!  
As always feel free to rip into it, hope you are all still enjoying it.**

**Out of curiosity, what do you guys think of the character of Elizabeth... your answers may or may not affect the ending of the fic. **


	18. Chapter 18

Pete sat bolt upright in bed, as a vibe crashed into his gut like a freight train. The feeling of dread was so deep it almost hurt. Stumbling out of bed, he called out, "Guys?"  
Myka and Helena came to their door, his partner frowned, "Pete, its only five thirty. What's wrong?"  
Looking around the corridor, he looked afraid, "Sorry, but I've just had the mother of all vibes."  
"What kind?"  
There was the sound of smashing glass, "A bad one, a really bad one!"  
The three agents sprung into action, stopping only to grab their weapons before charging downstairs, where they heard Claudia release a blood curdling scream of pain.  
Myka leapt down the last eight steps yelling, "Claudia?"  
The young techi was lying on the kitchen floor, whimpering, and clutching her limp arm to her chest. Leena was knelt beside the girl, looking up, she yelled, "I've got her, go!"

In the living room, Günter and Elizabeth were locked in a vicious fight. Locking her arm around his neck, Elizabeth pulled back, trying to snap his neck. The ring on his finger began to glow, as he gripped her hand. The ebony haired woman released him with a howl of pain. The arm he had touched, poured with blood. Jagged burn marks, bit into her skin.  
Falling away and flexing his hand, Günter looked down at the ring. With a wild cry, he clenched it into a fist and slammed it into Elizabeth's jaw.  
Helena raised her gun and began to fire. Dodging the first few bullets, as the other agents joined the fire fight, he swung Elizabeth around- putting her in the path of the bullets.  
She fell with a snarl of pain, but still tried to grab him. Throwing her gun, Helena leapt like a jungle cat at Günter- only to be stopped by Elizabeth, "NO! If he touches you, you're dead."  
Wiping away a line of blood from his lip, Günter grinned, "Congratulations, you worked it out."  
"As soon as I knew it was you, I knew there was no other way for you to have survived this long."  
Pete's eyes fell on the ring, "He's got an artefact!"  
Günter chuckled, "Not just one, dear boy."  
"What the..." Pete was nearly knocked from his feet by the vibe that crashed into him, as Günter reached into his coat. "Elizabeth, stop him!"  
The older woman launched herself at Günter, but as she collided with him, they both disappeared in a bright flash- leaving only smoke behind.

Helena's voice was a high shriek as she rushed forward, "Where are they? What just happened?"  
Approaching Helena, Myka meticulously scanned the area, "I don't understand... what..."  
"He has the dagger of Autolycus." Artie came into the room, rummaging through his bag.  
Myka asked, "The thief? From Greek mythology?  
He nodded, "It was an artefact which went missing from Warehouse 8, we never found it; now I see why."  
Running a hand through her hair, Helena tried to calm herself, "And what of the ring? How on earth did it brand her like that?"  
Finding a piece of paper, he flattened it out of the table before pointing to his scribbled notes, "The ring belonged to Richard Topcliffe, he was a master of torture- often used by the Elizabethan court in the interrogation of Catholics." Running a hand through his tight black curls, Artie sighed, "He often boasted that he had more effective ways of inflicting pain than the conventional methods."  
Claudia's voice came from the doorway, "Yeah, well he was right."  
Seeing the deathly pale young woman, Artie rushed over, "Claudia! What happened?"  
Shaking her head, Leena eased her down onto the sofa. Wincing, she began, "I'm okay, he only managed to glance me with it." Tentatively, she withdrew her hand enough to show a deep burn in on her arm. "Elizabeth managed to get between us, but I tried to help and got thrown aside. The back of his hand caught my arm and this happened."  
Straightening, Artie muttered hurriedly, "I'm going to call Vanessa."

_1500_

_Hurrying through the black streets of Berlin, Elizabeth used darkness as her cover. She knew where she needed to be. Taking a moment to regain her bearings, her eyes fell on the house she sought. Vaulting the outer wall, she moved like a ghost to the door.  
The housekeeper answered, a woman in her late fifties, with a dower expression- made even worse by the late hour. Elizabeth rolled her eyes when the woman questioned her in German, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Elsebeth Loewe, I need to speak to your master."  
The woman shook her head, "The master is sleeping, as should all at this hour."  
When the woman tried to shut the door, Elizabeth stopped it with her foot, "You do not understand, I need to see your master."  
"If you are one of his whores, he will seek you out himself. Please leave."  
A voice came from behind the housekeeper, "Bridget, what is the problem?"  
The woman lowered her head, and said reverently, "Nothing master Amsel. There is a woman here wanting to speak with you."  
The tall jet haired agent appeared behind his housekeeper, "Elsebeth? This is a surprise, come in."_

_Sitting in G__ü__nter's study, she accepted the offer of wine with a slight smile, "Thank you."  
Sitting, he released a long breath as he put his feet up, "Now, what is the matter? I know you would not come to my house at this ungodly hour if it was not important. Is there something wrong at the Warehouse?"  
Sipping her wine, she replied carefully, "Nothing artefact related. But yes, there is something wrong, and I need your help to fix it."  
The fire cast flickering reflections in his grey eyes, "Is this about Elaine?"  
Knowing it was useless to delay it further she nodded, "Yes, I have heard you are set to marry her."  
"I am." His tone was even and direct, giving away nothing.  
"Why?" Elizabeth could have slapped herself, for the way her voice rose an octave.  
Tilting his head, G__ü__nter took a drink before answering, "Why is it of interest to you, my reasons behind marrying her?"  
From the genuine curiosity and confusion on his face, Elizabeth gathered that he did not know who Elaine had been with. She knew Siegfried had told him what had happened, but had apparently not named her. "She is a dear friend, I wanted to make certain that you are marrying her for the right reasons."  
Standing, G__ü__nter stood and wandered over to the fireplace, leaning on the mantle, he stared into the flames, "You are yet young Elsebeth, having lived your life in the Warehouse, you have been sheltered by much of the evil which exists in this world. Elaine had been overcome by an unnatural evil, and I intend to rescue her from that; and in doing so bring her back to the light."  
Elizabeth could taste the bitter tang of blood, as she bit down on her tongue with all her might. Struggling not to scream, she managed to reply in an even tone, "G__ü__nter, I came here to ask a favour of you."  
Looking to her, he asked lightly, "Name it."  
"Do not marry her."  
His eyes turned to a frown, "Why on earth would I do that?"  
At this point Elizabeth was stuck, did she declare her love of Elaine and therefore doom any chance of success in her mission; or did she lie... "I fear for your wellbeing if you marry her."  
At this he appeared amused, "My wellbeing? Explain."  
"Like you said, Elaine has been overcome by a powerful evil, I fear it will corrupt your house. I fear you will be dreadfully unhappy G__ü__nter. I consider you as friend, and I would not wish to see you harmed by the curse of a wife who will never love you."  
Shaking his head, the agent drained his cup, "You needn't worry for me Elsebeth, Elaine and I will be very happy. Even if she does not love me at first, in time she will grow to. I will not let evil corrupt me, I wish to save her."  
Elizabeth's tone had become more insistent than she had intended, "G__ü__nter please..."  
"I swore to her father that I would take her as my wife. Elsebeth, I understand your concern, and it is appreciated. But I am to marry Elaine in the morn, and no amount of warning from you will make me go back on my word."  
And it was with that she was dismissed._

_Throwing herself back hard against the wall of her loft, Elizabeth could feel her heart tightening in her chest. Barely able to breathe, she sank to the floor, as burning tears began to make stinging tracks over her porcelain cheeks. Appealing to G__ü__nter had been her last chance, a feeling of hopelessness washed over her as she realised there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent that damned wedding. Particularly, being as, Siegfried had a guard posted at the bottom of her ladders. Ensuring she was trapped and unable to intervene in his daughter's wedding._

**Well, what do we think so far? Is it okay or am I rambling?**

**It is likely this is going to be the last update before I go away, but I'll do my best to get to a computer while I am away. (I'm sure one of my cousins will take pity on their poor big cuz!)  
I'm back on the 6th any way so I shall try and update then (because I'm likely to have written the updates in a notebook!)**

**I'm still receiving emails, so please do keep the wonderful reviews coming in, your opinions are great, but please if there are any parts which you think are naff, or need improvement, please do tell me and I shall endeavour to improve!**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys! I'm baaaaack!**

**This one was written in bonny Scotland- was unable to upload as my aunty's computer blue screened when I tried :S oops! Haven't been able to write in my normal way, only been able to write in dribs and drabs, so it may be a little different. If it is odd, let me know! Same goes for if you like it!  
Thank you guys so much for your fantastic reviews so far. I admit to becoming a little addicted to them! **

Elizabeth came around groggily, the sloshing sound of water brought her to her senses.  
Blinking to clear her blurry eyes, she took in her surroundings. She was sitting propped against a wooden bench, on deck of a boat. Looking around, she saw Günter at the helm. Her ex partner turned with a vindictive grin, "Ah, you're awake!"  
"So it would seem."  
He frowned, "You have changed your tongue, you speak as if you are a native Englishwoman."  
Her eyebrow curved, "It altered naturally, if you recall I have been speaking the language almost as long as I have German."  
Running a hand through his hair he nodded, "Ah, I do recall that. When you used it to seduce my wife."  
Elizabeth tried to lunge forward, but found her wrists bound to the bench. Her arms jarred painfully, forcing her to fall back against the bench. "Do not speak of things about which you know nothing! I loved her Günter, I sure as hell cared more than you ever did!"  
Charging across the deck, he brought the back of his hand across her face, his voice was a low growl, "It is you who should not speak."

It had been a few hours since Artie had ordered the exhausted Helena to go to bed. I had been two days since Elizabeth had been taken, and the Victorian had not slept since. Creeping up the stairs, Myka peeked into their room. She frowned as she found the bed empty, "Hel?"  
A quick glance around the room told her that the inventor was not there.  
Back in the hallway, she noticed Elizabeth's door was open. Approaching, she rolled her eyes, "Artie told you to go to bed."  
Helena looked up, with the shock of a child being caught reading a sibling's diary. "Myka! Ah, I..."  
The agent curved an eyebrow, "You were what?"  
Running a hand through her hair, Helena's features calmed, "I was just trying to see if there was anything which could help us find her."  
Myka sighed, and held out her hand, "Baby, please, you need to sleep. I'll stay up with Claudia and keep working on finding her."  
Heavy bags hung beneath the Victorian's eyes, her face was drawn and she looked fit to collapse.  
Sighing, she hung her head, "Alright." Her voice was husky from lack of sleep.  
Eyes resting softly and sympathetically on her lover, she touched her hand. "Helena."  
The inventor showed a moment of uncharacteristic weakness and melted into Myka's arms, "I'm sorry."  
Her face nestled in Helena's ebony hair, Myka pulled back a moment, "What for?"  
Helena's voice was slightly strangled as she barely whispered, "For everything."  
It was then Myka saw the tracks of tears running down the older woman's cheeks. Tilting her chin, she breathed, "Helena."  
She shook her head, "Myka, I betrayed you all- especially you. I tried to destroy the world."  
Shaking her head, Myka tried to lead Helena towards the door. "Baby... you don't have to..."  
"No Myka, I do." The Victorian's dark eyes were like pools, "Nothing I can ever say can ever make up for the pain and anguish I caused you..."  
Taking the inventor's hands, Myka kissed them, "Helena, I forgive you, I do..."  
"I hadn't finished." Looking the younger agent directly in the eyes, she fought past the lump forming in her throat, "Nothing I can ever say or do can ever make up for the pain and anguish I caused you." Helena's lips curved as she continued, "But Myka Ophelia Bering, I swear I will spend the rest of my life trying." Caressing Myka's hands with her thumb, Helena chuckled softly, "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"  
Myka's jaw dropped, "Hel, really?"  
The inventor grinned nervously, "Well, it wasn't exactly how I had planned on asking you, but, here it is."  
Tears swam in her emerald eyes, wiping them away with a half laugh, she pulled the inventor it a tight embrace, "Then my answer is yes. Of course I will."  
Helena's eyes drifted shut and a deep sigh of relief, "Oh, I love you Myka."  
Brushing her lips against Helena's Myka lost herself in the feel of the other woman.  
Running a hand through Myka's curls, Helena released a quiet whimper. Pulling back, the taller agent whispered, "Now, please, go to bed."  
Chuckling softly, she kissed Myka again before whispering, "Alright."  
As she watched Helena leave, purposefully swaying her hips, Myka shook her head with a smile. As she turned to switch off the light, a large leather bound tome, sitting in the keyboard tray of the desk, caught her eye. Frowning, she felt drawn to the book. Approaching the desk, she ran her hand over the age roughened leather cover, she carefully opened the first page. Her eyebrows rose, as she read the front page;

_I pray there is a day which this will be read, as it likely means that I will have finally made my escape from this curse. Through my many years on this planet I have met few people who have been able to give me faith in humanity. I suspect that it has become an artefact after years of angst and pain being poured into its pages. To whom ever is reading this; I hope I will have had the pleasure to meet you. Regardless of whether you have or have not, it is unlikely that you will have truly known me. This is a record of my life. Very droll and self centred I know, but how many have lived for as long as I have? I have seen empires rise and fall, atrocities and miracles, hate and love. I have seen humanity at its highest and lowest, and so here is my testimony, of history as I knew it; through living it._

Closing the book, Myka ran her ringers over the covers, learning the bumps and scrapes on the surprisingly well kept book. Turning it in her hands she read the cover;  
_  
Agent record  
1496-  
_Returning the book to its hiding place, Myka released a long breath, "You're not gone yet, it will remain unread until then. You still have more to add." Her eyes went to the door, "For her sake, please be alright. I don't think she could bear losing anyone else."  
"Are you talking to a book?"  
Myka jumped, as her partner stuck his head around the door, "Pete! Don't you knock?"  
Ruffling his hair, he shrugged, "Nah, where's the fun in that?!" Walking in, he glanced at the book, "Whatcha doin?"  
Shaking her head, she began to head to the door, "Nothing, Pete."  
Holding out his arm, he said gently, "Hey, I may not be Jinks. But I can tell you're lying."  
Rolling her eyes , Myka tried to pass him, "Whatever Pete."  
He caught her wrist, "Mykes, talk to me."  
"There's nothing to talk about Pete, I'm fine. It's Helena I'm worried about."  
He nodded, "You really love her don't you?"  
Smiling softly, she nodded, "I do."  
Squeezing her wrist reassuringly, he smiled, "Good. Because despite her past, I honestly think she would rather die than hurt you again."

**Tried to put a little more Myka into this one, let me know how you think it has worked. It's a little fluffy I know, may I be struck down on the spot yadda yadda, but a week of matchmaking in Scotland has left me soft!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my dears! Well, this should be me back to my normal routine (well as normal as it gets for me anyway!) I shall endeavour to update more regularly! If it's going off the rails let me know, so I can put it back on track!**

**Just to add- my German is crap! So if you spot any mistakes, please correct me! Words cannot express how bad it is! I can get curses and the basics, but the rest can get a little fuzzy. Think I've got it right here, but as I've said, if it is wrong please let me know! Thanks!  
(There is quite a bit of German in here, so the chances I've made a mistake are kinda high!)**

_1503_

_"Wo ist die Katze?"(Where is the cat?- German)  
Elizabeth stirred with a growl, as Siegfried's voice reverberated across the Warehouse. Stretching her lithe limbs, she went to the ladder of her loft._

_Padding into the office, she looked at her superior with indifference. "Was ist das?" (What is it?- German)  
Scowling at her, he handed her a pile of letters, "Diese Berichte sind gerade angekommen. Sortieren sie." (These reports have just arrived. Sort them)  
Sighing, she picked them up and muttered bitterly, "Of course, it would be my pleasure- you won't let me in the field anymore, but by God you love to humiliate me further."  
Siegfried scowled at her, "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" (What did you just say?- German)  
Looking innocent, she replied curtly, "Ich sagte; natürlich, wie Sie möchten." (I said; of course, as you wish.- German)  
Sceptical, he merely growled, "Tu es, Katze; jetzt." (Do it, Cat; now.- German)  
She inclined her head, with a sour expression, "Jawohl." (Yes sir- German) Before taking the letters to the desk._

_Several hours past, before Siegfried released a long yawn and stood. Stretching, he looked down on her, "_ _Ich gehe. Beenden Sie Ihre Berichte, dann führen Inventar für den Rest des Tages." (I am going. End your report, then perform inventory for the rest of the day.- German)  
Sighing, she continued to write up the report from the letters, "Jawohl." As the door closed behind him she hissed, "Bastard son of a whore."  
Sighing, she leant back on her stool and stretched. Her eye caught on something bright green. Seeing the apple on Siegfried's desk made her heart ache. Standing, she picked up the fruit. Lifting it to her lips, she was just about to bite when the door opened. In her fright, she dropped the apple with a curse.  
"_ _Es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht die Absicht zu ... Elizabeth?" (I am sorry, I did not intend to... Elizabeth?- German)  
Turning, her breath caught. It had been three years since she had last seen those smoky blue eyes- but her chest burned and stung as if it had been only moments. Her voice cracked, "Elaine."  
The other woman seemed to be having the same problem. Her lips moved to make words, but her voice failed. Instead their eyes met, saying more than a thousand words ever could.  
"_ _Was zum Teufel ist das?" (What the hell is this?- German)  
Elaine spun as if stung, and her eyes widened like a rabbit before a wolf as G__ü__nter strode in. "G__ü__nter! Ich habe dich gesucht ..." (I've been looking for you...)  
Approaching her, threateningly, he used his superior height to make her feel small, " Wissen Sie, Sie sind verboten, hierher zu kommen." (You know, you are forbidden to come here.-German)  
Elaine began to stammer, and cowered before her husband. The sight of it set Elizabeth's blood afire, " Lass sie in Ruhe!" (Leave her alone!-German)  
With a snarl, he turned on Elizabeth, "Denkt nicht, ich war blind für die Art und Weise kannst du auf meiner Frau sah." (Do not think I was blind to the way you looked at my wife-German) His tone lowered further, as his grey eyes burned in anger, "_ _Seien Sie dankbar, das ich nicht den Hals brechen, gerade jetzt." (Be grateful, that I do not snap your neck, right now.- German)  
Looking with fear between her husband and Elizabeth, Elaine called, "G__ü__nter, nach Hause gekommen. Ich brauchte, um dich zu sehen. Bitte." (come home. I needed to see you. Please.)  
Pulling away with a growl, he grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her out of the office. Seeing Elizabeth bear her teeth, and about to spring, Elaine shook her head, before she disappeared through the door and out of the Warehouse.  
With a leonine roar, Elizabeth flipped the desk in front of her, scattering papers like leaves over the entire office. Storming out onto the Warehouse floor, she grabbed the artefact she sought, before returning to her loft.  
Clutching Aristotle's quill tightly, Elizabeth sighed as the feeling of catharsis washed over her- leaving her drained. _

"I'VE GOT THEM!"  
Claudia's cry woke HG faster than an adrenaline injection to the heart. Like a bullet, she leapt out of bed- still clothed from the night before- and tore downstairs. "You know where she is?"  
Claudia nodded, "Yeah, I tried looking for airports, but then decided to search harbours. Apparently, a yacht was stolen from a harbour in Florida, three days ago."  
Artie frowned, shaking his head, he began, "Claudia, just because..."  
Holding up a hand, she said sharply, "Just listen! The same yacht docked in France- the La Roche Bernard Marina on the West coast.  
Pete yawned, "The guy crossed the Atlantic on a yacht? Wouldn't he, like, sink?"  
The young tech whiz, rolled her eyes, before bringing up a picture of the stolen vessel.  
His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, as Claudia explained, "It's not some little sailing boat Pete- that thing is worth fifty million. I doubt he would have wanted to risk flying- he knows we are chasing him."  
Approaching the computer, Helena looked at the screen, "How do you know?"  
Artie came behind her, and placed a letter on the table, "This came this morning. It was sent before he set sail."  
Pulling the letter from the envelope, Helena scanned it;

_Unlike Elsebeth, I do not have a way with words. If Elsebeth gives me what I want, then I have no qualms in giving her back to you. Do not think to follow us. I may not be able to kill her; but I can kill you. I would hate to think what state Helena would be in if I robbed her of something else. Christina was such a blow to her- I'd hate to think what would happen if I took her precious Myka too._

Helena's hand shook, and her voice was tight, it took all her will power not to crush the note. "Where are they heading Claudia?"  
Nervous, of HG's quiet calm, she brought up CCTV feeds, "They are at the Franco-German border now."  
The Victorian nodded, "Right. Book me a flight to Berlin, I think I know where they are going."

"Myka what are you doing?" Helena stopped packing when she saw Myka placing clothes into a bag.  
The agent raised an eyebrow, "I'm packing."  
"No." Helena put herself in front of the case, "No, you're not coming. I'm going alone Myka."  
Sighing, Myka tried to move her, "Baby, I'm not letting you go on your own. Hel, please, move."  
Her ebony eyes were resolute, "No, Myka."  
"Helena..."  
"NO!" HG's shout shocked the younger woman into silence, "No, Myka, I can't lose you! I won't lose you. I am begging you stay. Here. Please! I can't go through that again. I couldn't bear it!"  
"Helena, nothing will happen, I'll be fine."  
She shook her head, "No, it's too dangerous, I can't afford to take that risk."  
Myka felt her voice sharpen, and the words had escaped her before she could stop them, "I'm not a child Helena! You don't need to coddle me I can protect myself!" The younger woman could see her statement hit Helena like a freight train. Feeling physically sick with herself, Myka tried to touch her, "Oh God, Helena, I'm sorry...I..."  
The inventor pulled sharply away, her eyes were down. Grabbing her bag, she said coldly, "You are not coming to Germany." Before throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking out.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Myka's head sank into her hands, sobs began to break through and she wept, "What have I done?"

Elizabeth glared at Günter as they approached the German border. "As soon as we stop, I will scream."  
Coolly, he kept his eyes on the road, "If you do that; I will shoot you."  
"And then you'd get arrested."  
He chuckled, "That may be; but that is nothing compared to what will happen to you. A woman surviving a bullet between the eyes- without so much as a scratch on her. Now that will be an interesting one to explain to the authorities." Adjusting his grip on the wheel he sat back, "So I would suggest you sit back, act pleasant and behave yourself." Pulling up, Günter began to casually converse in German with the guard.  
Elizabeth ignored him until she heard him say, " Meine Frau und ich sind auf unserer Hochzeitsreise." _(My wife and I are on our honeymoon) _Casting his eyes over her, he added, "Ein launisch ein. Aber es ist nicht so wie ich heiratete sie für ihre Persönlichkeit." _(A moody one. But it's not like I married her for her personality.- German)_  
Stung, she could not help but snipe back, " Zumindest diejenigen Medikamente arbeiten für Ihre erektile Dysfunktion. Ich weiß nur ich verheiratet Dank für Ihre Brieftasche-aber es gibt eine Linie." _(At least those drugs work for your erectile dysfunction. I know I only married you for your wallet- but there is a line.- German)_  
His jaw tightened, and the guard covered his mouth to prevent a loud gwarf of laughter escaping.  
Taking back their passports, Günter spoke sharply, "Danke." Before continuing their drive.  
Allowing herself a moment of bitter amusement, she could see the fury building up within him. If she could somehow tip him over the edge; then she could make her escape and kill him in the process- as painfully as is humanly (Or rather immortally) possible.

**Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading! Thanks for bearing with me. It's long winded I know, but I hope it'll be worth it in the end!**


	21. Chapter 21

Quietly, Myka came out of the B&B, placing her bag in the back of the car; she could feel Helena's wounded eyes on her back. Sighing, she closed the boot(Trunk), "I'm sorry. But I can't just let you go alone." Turning, she fought the tears building behind her eyes, "Hel, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking... What I said..."  
The Victorian shook her head, and her voice was solemn, "Needed to be said." There was no fight in her eyes as she ran her hands up Myka's forearms, "I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself Myka. You are a fantastic agent, but that will never stop me worrying. I've seen the risks this kind of job comes along with; and have seen friends die in horrific and unnatural ways. That is the last thing I want for you. You know how mercilessly he killed Liz; this man has no qualms with ending life. I'd beg you to reconsider, but I know it would do no good."  
Running a hand through Helena's hair, Myka rested their foreheads together, "I can't let you go alone."  
"I know. If it were me, I would likely do the same."  
Sighing in relief, they climbed in the car. Reaching across, Myka took Helena's hand, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier; I didn't mean it the way it came out."  
Nodding, Helena gave a small smile and squeezed gently, "I know you didn't. Let's go darling."

As she walked behind Günter, Elizabeth noticed he was getting slower, and a slight limp had developed on his right side. She remembered the limp, from a hunting accident in his youth; though it had not been pronounced before, as he aged it had grown slightly worse. Casting her eyes over the rest of him, she could see the clear signs of aging. "Günter, I think you have a few grey hairs there."  
Turning, he scowled, and gripping the weapon in his coat pocket. The crowded street was filled with camera wielding tourists. Straightening she got the message. "Where are we going?"  
His eyes narrowed, "We are going to put right the mistake you made."

_1503_

_Siegfried had hit the roof when he saw the state of the office. For a whole hour he roared at Elizabeth; who merely sat quietly gritting her teeth. When no explanation for her actions was given, she was sent from the office.  
As she walked the aisles cat like growls emanated from her throat. Despite the fact it had been over a decade since she had lived as a street child, two years of fighting tooth and claw for life had left her with strange habits. She had been placed on the night watch for two months.  
Stumbling footfalls behind her, alerted her to the presence of another person. Without reacting, she continued to the bottom of the aisle and crouched.  
As her tail limped around the corner, Elizabeth made to pounce, but froze. Beaten, bloodied and bruised; but undeniably her. Elizabeth's mouth opened in horror, "Elaine? What God's name has he done to you?"_

On the plane, Myka glanced over at the file that rested in Helena's hands, "What are you reading?"  
Helena snapped out of her daze, "Sorry, darling, I was in a world of my own there. What did you say?"  
Myka smiled, when Helena read she seemed to shut off from the rest of the world, "I was asking, what are you reading?"  
"Oh." Turning it over in her hands, she ran her fingers up the brown card spine, "They are copies of a few records from Warehouse 8."  
Interested, Myka snuggled closer to Helena, for both comfort and a better view. "What are they on?"  
Reopening the file, she placed them on her pull-down tray. "Elizabeth mentioned that Günter blamed her for the death of his wife; Elaine. Elizabeth mentioned that they had been friends from a young age."  
The first page was a profile for the young woman. Reaching over, Myka turned the page to look at the incredibly detailed pencil sketch of what was a stunning young woman. "So, what are you looking up?"  
Running a hand through her hair, Helena sighed, "I'm not sure. There is something more going on here; I'm sure of it- and I am dead certain that it has something to do with this young woman."  
"How?"  
Helena tilted her head, "It was the way Elizabeth said her name. Her voice caught as if she choked. It sounded like it was a thing she had avoided saying for decades."  
Resting her head on Helena's shoulder, Myka scanned the profile, "So how did she die?"  
Pulling the report from within the folder, Helena shrugged, "That's just it. The report is sketchy at best. It reads like someone was trying to cover up what really happened." Turning the page, she pointed to a date, "But, Elaine was buried in Frankfurt."  
"So why are we flying to Berlin?"  
Helena pulled another file out of her bag, "There was a regent vault in Berlin- Elizabeth refers to it here." She pointed to the line, "She talks about a meeting she had with several regents."  
"What is so special about a meeting..."  
"Look."  
Scanning the line Helena pointed to, she released a breath. "Ah, I see."  
It read; _After a hearing with the regents, regarding Miss Williamson, it was decided to return Miss Loewe to active duty. The letters however, were not returned to Miss Loewe and will remain in the vault; for future reference.  
_"I might finally be able to work out what is going on if I can find out what was in those letters."

_1503_

_Elizabeth paced across the floor of her loft like a caged beast. Fury burned within her chest, and she was barely able to breathe her teeth were gritted so tightly, "I will kill him. I swear, I will tear him limb from bloody limb!"  
__Elaine, exhausted, lay on the bed of assorted cushions, "Please, Elizabeth. it would do no good."  
Kneeling, Elizabeth gently dabbed the cut on Elaine's cheek with a damp cloth, "He could have killed you."  
"But he didn't." Placing a hand on Elizabeth's wrist, she smiled; despite the pain it caused in her split lips. "Words cannot express how much I have missed you."  
Blinking slowly, Elizabeth carefully sat behind Elaine and pulled her softly against her chest, "I have thought of nothing else these past three years." She paused a moment, "What are you going to do?"  
Curling into Elizabeth's chest, feeling safe for the first time in a long time, Elaine whispered, "I don't know. I cannot go back to him."  
Elizabeth's arms tightened, "There is no way you would go back to him."  
"If he finds me..."  
Stroking Elaine's honey blonde hair, Elizabeth hushed her gently, "I won't let him lay another finger on you. He would have to kill me, before he could even get close."  
Closing her eyes, and curled closer, "I love you."  
"As I you. As I always have; and always will." Placing a soft kiss on Elaine's forehead, Elizabeth lay back and the pair soon drifted into a contented sleep._

**Gah, fluffy I know, but hey! What can a girl do! **

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it! And thank you so much for the wonderful comments, it really does mean the world to know people are still enjoying this! :)**

**As always if it is going a little awry, or off track or just plain sucks; please do let me know and I shall endeavour to improve! **


	22. Chapter 22

Helena tried desperately to read the map in her hands, as she was jostled about in the bustling Berlin streets. Pointing to the doorway of an old tavern, she called to Myka, "That's it!"

The bar's owner had been confused, but had let the two women into the cellar without too much complaint. Myka began to examine the walls, "In Hong Kong, there was an eye of Horus, and that was how we opened the door."  
Helena nodded, "Yes, but this pre-dates the sanctum in Hong Kong." Walking across the floor, she made her steps heavier than necessary until one stomp made a different sound to the rest.  
Myka frowned, "What is it?"  
Helena kneeled, and wiped away the dust on the floor, "This slab is made from a different stone to the rest. It is granite, whereas the rest of the floor was concrete. This is much older, the rest I would guess has been resurfaced."  
"It has."  
Myka and HG, whipped round to see a woman standing in the staircase. Myka's Tesla was immediately raised, "Hands where I can see them!"  
The woman sighed, and put up her hands; making sure to show the tattoo of the eye of Horus on her wrist.  
Lowering her weapon slightly, Myka asked, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Hannah. I work for the warehouse, I guard the vault. I was informed by Mrs Frederic that you would be arriving, I'm here to open it for you."  
Crossing the room to the Marble slab, the woman pulled a necklace from her shirt, taking the key on the end, she crouched. Softly blowing on the surface of the stone, she revealed a keyhole. Placing it in, she turned it twice, before drawing a pin from her hair, and using it to prick her finger. Squeezing until the blood began to flow, she drew a small eye of Horus on the stone. Making the circular key the centre of the eye. Stepping back, the ground began to tremble, as the slab raised itself and moved aside.

"This place has been sealed for hundreds of years, it contains several records of important cases from Warehouse 8."  
Helena nodded, "Thank you."  
Hannah shifted uncomfortably, "I have been ordered to stay with you, to ensure you only look at the letters in question. As there are records down here, some of which are not even permitted for the eyes of regents."  
"Where are the letters?"  
Leading them to the far side of the room, Hannah gestured to a set of drawers, "The letters are in drawer E7."  
Reaching over, Helena grasped the brass handle of the oak drawer, and carefully pulled it out.  
Bringing it to the table, she and Helena donned their purple gloves, but wore pairs of white archive gloves over the top.  
Scanning the first letter, Helena looked to Myka, "Now we know the significance"  
Looking over the letter, Myka frowned, "It seems pretty standard."  
Helena shook her head, "The letter is filled with euphemisms." She drew one from the bottom of the pile, "And here she hasn't bothered with them at all!"  
As Myka began to read the other letter, her eyes widened, "They were together?"  
Nodding, Helena folded the letter, and placed it back in the drawer, "It would seem so."  
"Then why would Elaine marry Günter, if she loved Elizabeth?"  
Running a hand through her hair, Helena stared at the letters, "I don't know. But we're going to find out." Pulling off her gloves, Helena turned to Hannah, "Thank you for your help. We need to get to Frankfurt."

As the car stopped, Elizabeth asked, "Where are we?"  
Sighing, Günter replied, "Home." Before smashing her over the head with his gun.

Coming to, Elizabeth found herself sitting on damp grass in a cemetery. "What the hell...?" She looked up, "Günter, what the hell are you doing?"  
The man had a crowbar, and was puffing like a steam train as he tried to prise open a crypt with a crowbar. "We are going to put right what you did!"  
Moving herself so she could see the name on the crypt, she frowned, it read _Amsel_. It was then the realisation dawned on her, "Elaine." Stumbling to her feet clumsily, due to her hands being bound. Elizabeth stared incredulously at him, "You cannot be serious?! You are talking about raising the dead!" Seeing him out of breath, Elizabeth took it as her opportunity to escape. Turning, she began to run. Tripping and stumbling, she heard him roar in anger. There came a loud grunt behind her. With a howl of pain, as the sharp end of the crow bar sunk into her lower spine, Elizabeth fell to the ground.  
Catching up, Günter bent down and ripped it out of her. Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth couldn't move her lover body. Kicking her over, Günter sneered bitterly, "Do you know what I love most about your condition Elizabeth?" With a deep breath he swung the crowbar over his head before slamming it into her stomach. Blood flew from her mouth as she felt her ribs crack. "It is, that I can hurt you." He brought the metal down again over her ribs, "As much." another blow came, "as I want." the crowbar crashed into her jaw, "And you. Won't. Die!" He punctuated each word with another swing.  
Elizabeth began to violently cough blood, the jarring caused her shattered ribs and jaw to scream in pain.  
Grabbing her by the hair, Günter dragged her back to the crypt. Kneeling, he hissed, "You are going to bring her back to me. Then you shall make us both live forever."  
Her jaw knitted back together enough for her to hiss through her blood filled throat, "Go to hell Günter!"  
He grabbed her side, crushing her already broken bones, "You murdered her...!"  
Elizabeth launched forward and head butted him, causing Günter to stumble back, "I did not kill her Günter! You know that as well as I! You are the one who threw her back- you caused it!"

_1503_

_It had been three days since Elaine had left G__ü__nter- and the man was in a maddened state. He had already threatened Elizabeth with death if she did not help him find her. Lying to him had been as easy as breathing, and as for hiding Elaine, Elizabeth knew the Warehouse better than anyone else. But on the third day, they were caught. Elaine had just come from one of her hiding placed in the back of Elizabeth's loft, when G__ü__nter appeared. Clambering up the last step he released a roar of anger. Leaping from her seat on the cot, Elizabeth put herself between them with a snarl.  
"Sie, dämonisch Hure!" (You demonic whore!- German)  
Elaine could feel the anger coming off them both in waves, "Zu Fuß entfernt." (Walk away- German)  
G__ü__nter's vision turned red, and he barrelled at the younger agent. Ready for him, Elizabeth used his strength against him, and slammed him into a low beam.  
Not down for long, he grabbed her legs and caused her to fall. On top of her, G__ü__nter tried to get a decent grip on Elizabeth's throat. With a feral snarl, she locked her legs around his middle and rolled back, throwing him over her head and landing on top of him. Elaine jumped out of the way, as the pair crashed towards her. Throwing Elizabeth off, G__ü__nter rolled to his feet, only to be attacked by the faster fighter. Elizabeth's fists moved faster than he could counter, and his ribs soon ached. Catching her off guard, he batted away a fist, and grabbed her. Pulling her against his chest, he locked an arm around her throat and began to tighten. Clawing his arms, and trying to kick his legs, Elizabeth's vision began to swim. With a cry, Elaine leapt at G__ü__nter. Turning, he swept her aside with his arm. Released, Elizabeth looked up, just as Elaine lost balance and fell from the loft. Shoving G__ü__nter aside she screamed, "NO!"  
Fifty feet below, Elaine lay like a broken doll. Swinging over the ladder, Elizabeth slid down it. Crashing to the floor, she leant over Elaine. Blood pooled on the floor beneath her head, "No, no, no, no, NO!" Pulling Elaine onto her lap, Elizabeth released a harsh roar of pain. Looking up, she saw G__ü__nter, eyes wide and skin whiter than a ghost's._

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, releasing no more than a hiss of pain, as Günter slowly impaled her with the straight end of the crowbar. Her Emerald eyes burned with hate, "I swear Günter Amsel, I'll kill you."  
He chuckled, "Unless you want your friends to live, you will not even try." Standing, he examined the door to the crypt, "I have always know where you were Elsebeth." His eyes were piercing when he turned to her with a sneer, "How else would I have made your life hell all these years?"  
She frowned, "What do you mean...? Beatrice! That was you!"  
Grinning, he nodded, "It was indeed, and Dorian, Mellissa, Seth, Emily... The list is extensive."  
Her eyes widened, "It was you? All along it was you! They were children!"  
In her face he hissed, "They were _your _children. They were as good as demons."  
Elizabeth made to lunge forward but he kicked the curve of the crowbar, driving it deeper. With a choking sound she fell back, unable to lie down because of the metal protruding from her back. Panting in an effort to stop herself screaming, Elizabeth hissed, "What else? You said you were making my life hell, what else?"  
"I targeted anyone you held dear, children, lovers, friends." His eyes sparkled darkly, "Dear Helena."  
Elizabeth fought against the pain in her gut and sat up, "What did you do?"  
Laughing darkly, he leant against the outer wall of the crypt, "Did you know that in 1899 it only cost three francs to hire men to break into a certain house." Elizabeth could feel her stomach churning, as he continued, "And only one extra franc, to have those men ensure that a certain little girl did not survive the encounter."  
Forgetting the crowbar, Elizabeth leapt to her feet and dived at him. Side stepping her with ease he placed his foot on her back as she hit the ground face first. Pressing down, he drove the crowbar deeper, causing the curved end to sink beneath her flesh. Roaring, Elizabeth fought against him, but without her hands she could not push up evenly. A strong stamp drove the curve of the crowbar deep into her chest. A wet cough escaped her, and blood gushed fro between her lips. Bending down he grabbed the blood slick straight side, and yanked her backwards to her feet. As she stumbled he caught what little of the hook remained visible. Drawing her closer he hissed, "Did you also know; that whispers in the right ears, and pounds in the right pockets, can persuade a certain group of people that bronzing is a perfect solution to a troublesome agent."  
This time Elizabeth managed to get hold of him. Lunging, she managed to bite his wrist. Sinking her teeth deep into the flesh, she tore her head back as he pushed her away; bringing a chunk of him with her. Howling, and holding his wrist, his eyes were nearly black with fury, as he pulled a silenced pistol and began firing.

Helena had heard it all. Crouched behind a tree in the cemetery, she had heard Günter's confession. Shaking, she gripped her gun so tightly she could feel the metal digging into her palm. But the pain was good, it reminded her she was awake, that this was real; not a nightmare- no matter how much she wished it was.  
As she watched him empty his clip into Elizabeth's chest, she wanted nothing more than to run over and use that damned crowbar to beat his skull into dust. Falling back, Elizabeth coughed and spluttered. Looking across, Helena could see Myka in her position at the opposite side of the crypt.  
With a nod, they began to move. Myka burst from her hiding placed and began shooting.

**Well? What do we think? Yey or nay? **

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this! :)**

**If you fancy it, I've started a new fic called; Ferrets and godlike folly. It's a Valentine cross over, if you guys feel like reading, chapter one has been posted! (And yes that just there was a shameless plug! Hopefully you will all forgive me!) :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I couldn't stop writing! So I'm updating sooner than normal! It's just a short one, but here it is!**

Elizabeth fought against her bindings, and could almost thank Günter, as the blood allowed her to dislocate her thumb and slide out of the tight cuffs. Dragging the crowbar from her chest with a sickening sound. She released a shuddering breath as her skin rippled and the wound healed. Glaring at him, she gripped the iron, and swung for his head.  
Catching the bar, Günter tried to fight Elizabeth off, but her blood had made it slippery. Losing his grip, he stumbled back. Falling with him, Elizabeth pressed the bar over his throat. When he grabbed her arm, she saw the ring on his finger. With a wild cry of pain, Elizabeth stumbled back gripping her scorched and carved arm. Myka stood over him, her gun ready to fire.  
Helena moved in, training her weapon on his head.  
Elizabeth looked down on him, "It's over Günter."  
Gritting his teeth, he glared up at her, "Not by a long shot." Rolling swiftly to the side, he grabbed Myka's legs and forced her to the ground. Standing, he dragged Myka up by the collar. Holding out his ring-less hand, he held it near Myka's throat. Looking to Helena he hissed, "I told you what would happen if you followed me. So, what happens next is your fault Helena."  
Elizabeth seemed to move faster than the human eye could detect, as she smashed her fist into Günter's face, and at the same time pulled Myka back.  
But by the look in his eyes, Elizabeth realised something was wrong. Throwing back his head, he began to laugh.  
"MYKA!" Elizabeth spun to see, Helena lowering her lover to the floor. Myka was wincing in pain, and gripping Helena's hand.  
Advancing on Günter her voice was a lethal hiss, "What did you do?!"  
Raising a dagger, he grinned, "Did you forget about this already? Even though it is an artefact, it still works as a real dagger." Turning it in his hand, he grinned, "Now, I really must be going."  
Roaring like a lion, Elizabeth leapt at him, catching his arm as he disappeared.  
The entire world could be burning, and Helena Wells would not notice it. Lying in her arms was the woman she loved more than life itself.  
Cradling Myka in her lap, Helena begged, "Please Myka, please. Don't leave me, please."  
With a whimper of pain, Myka stroked Helena's face, "I'm sorry Hel, I didn't move fast enough."  
"No, you're going to be alright." Running a hand through Myka's curls, Helena's voice cracked in desperation, "We're not done yet! Come on Myka, you can't leave me now. Please." Kissing her hand feveredly, she ran her thumb over the ring she had given the younger woman before they had flown to Berlin. Showing it to Myka, she wept, "Come on darling, we've been through worse than this. You cannot go now. You still need to marry me remember." HG forced a smile for Myka's benefit, "You need to hold on. We're going to get help, and you will be fine."  
Feeling her strength draining, Myka breathed, "Helena kiss me."  
Biting her lip to try and stop the hard sobs wracking her frame, Helena leant down and captured Myka's lips. Pulling back barely an inch she whispered, "Please don't leave me."  
The young agent rested their foreheads together with the last of her strength and whispered, "How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else."  
Through tears, Helena managed to choke, "I wish I knew."

**I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I really hope you guys are still reading! Especially after the last chapter! **

Elizabeth found herself thrown onto concrete, scraping her face, she leapt to her feet and barrelled towards Günter. Catching her, he tried to snap her arm, only to be fed his own fist. Stumbling back, he grinned, "You have become stronger."  
"Strong enough to kill you."  
Tilting his head he grinned, "Oh I sincerely doubt that!"  
"Never underestimate the power of a determined woman."  
Throwing back his head he laughed, "Was völliger scheiße!" (What utter crap!-German)  
For the first time in centuries, Elizabeth found herself bearing her teeth, and snarling, "Versuchen Sie, mir,hurensohn sie." (Try me, you son of a bitch.-German)  
With a hard laugh, Günter bolted up the street. Hissing in frustration, Elizabeth tore after him.

It didn't surprise her that Günter had ran to his old house. She had been gaining on him as he vaulted the gate and dived for the door. Jumping the five foot fence as if it were no more than knee height, Elizabeth reached the front door as he slammed it. Taking three steps back, she burst through it with her shoulder. In the hallway she paused, looking around she couldn't see him. Cautiously, she walked up the old creaking passageway.

Entering the living room, she noticed that a sword was missing from the shield above the fireplace. Her ears pricked as she detected the faint sound of breathing, in the large cupboard at the back of the room. A creak told her he was about to pounce, with three long strides, she used the back of an armchair to jump onto the mantel piece and rip the remaining sword from its sheath behind the shield. Turning, she prepared to fight. Günter was pulling his sword from the back of the armchair he had embedded it into. Hopping down, she raised her guard, "One thing about old houses." She turned the blade, "These aren't for show."  
Swinging his sword, he charged. Raising her arm, she parried him easily, and pushed him back. The German long sword fit easily into her hands. Putting the weight on her back leg, she drew the sword up and crouched into the Ochs position. Leaning back, Günter switched legs, and assumed the pflug. With a quick step, Elizabeth brought the sword in a straight diagonal cut. Raising his guard, Günter parried the blow, but was unable to stop her from recovering, and forcing him into locking blades. Squaring his stance, he tried to overpower her. His eyes widened as he realised she was the stronger. His sword inched towards him, gritting his teeth, sweat began to bead on his brow. With a roar, he shoved the blade forward and leapt back to break the lock. Slipping into a alber position, Elizabeth flashed him a taunting grin. Taking her relaxed position as a bluff he charged in an overhead vom position.  
As he raised the blade, Elizabeth took a quick step forward, and plunged her sword deep into his unguarded chest. Günter released a cough, and a torrent of blood spewed from his mouth. Elizabeth's expression was hard as she ripped it out of him. As he fell to one knee, he looked up to her and snarled, "Damned, verflucht, Hure!" (Damned, cursed, whore.- German)  
Adjusting the grip on her sword, she placed the tip in the curve of his collar bone, "Bereiten Sie sich für die Hölle. Möge Gott gnädig sein über Sie Gunter Amsel, denn ich will es nicht sein." (Prepare for hell. May God have mercy on you Günter Amsel; for I will not.- German)  
Glaring up at her, he gave a roar of, "NIEN!" And ducked his shoulder, while pushing away the blade. Grabbing the dagger he disappeared. Elizabeth's sword sliced through the smoke that remained. Charging out of the door, she sprinted back to the cemetery.

From the street, she could hear Helena's voice, "You damned vile curr! You are mine!"  
"HELENA!" Vaulting the iron fence, Elizabeth gripped the sword as she tore across the slippery wet grass. As the crypt came into sight, she saw Helena struggling with Günter. His hand was reaching out, trying to make contact, but Helena was just managing to keep him at bay. Using the dew soaked grass to help, Elizabeth threw herself to the ground and skidded, swiping Günter's legs from beneath him. As he crashed to the ground, Elizabeth grabbed his hand, "You want the power of the fountain Günter?" She placed his hand on her throat, anger ripping her voice, "Then take it!"  
Helena ran to her side, "Elizabeth, no don't!"  
But Günter's grip had already tightened. Where his hand gripped her throat began to glow, Elizabeth's entire being began to blaze in white light. Günter released a panicked yelp, as threads of light began to run up his arms like cracks. The cracks spread up over his shoulder, covering his body; their light shining through his clothes. As they travelled up his neck, he released one last agonised roar of pain before he shattered like ice.  
With a short breath Elizabeth collapsed. Helena dropped down beside her, "Elizabeth? Oh God, not you too! Elizabeth!"

**I seem to be on a writing streak tonight. I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be the finale. **

**Sorry about the repeated cliff hangers (Or kinda cliff hangers...)**


	25. Chapter 25

**And so dear friends, here it is; the finale, the end, the last chapter. **

Helena slammed her fist into her friend's chest, "God damn it Elizabeth!"  
The older woman gave a weak cough, "Bloody hell Helena, was there any need to punch me?"  
With a sigh of relief Helena, exhausted, fell onto Elizabeth's chest. Her shoulders began to shake as her grief swelled to bursting point, "M...Myka...He took... Myka..." The rest was lost in an agonised wail.  
Sitting up with a wince, Elizabeth pulled Helena tightly against her chest. The younger woman buried her head in her neck and wept like a child. Her eyes rested on Myka's body, and a steely resolve filled her. Loosening her grip on Helena, she pushed her friend away, "Close your eyes."  
The inventor frowned, "What?"  
Placing a finger on the younger woman's lips, she whispered, "Do you trust me?"  
A moment passed, as Helena looked deep into her friend's emerald green eyes, and she nodded.  
"Good. Then close your eyes." As the woman she loved dearer than a daughter closed her eyes, Elizabeth pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I love you. Wait here."  
As she tried to stand, Elizabeth realised she was weaker than she had thought. Dragging herself across the grass, she fell panting beside Myka. Taking several deep breaths, she set out clearly in her mind exactly what she planned to do. Looking to Helena, she placed her hand around the side of Myka's neck. Her palm began to glow, but unlike before it was not a blinding light, but a gentle blue pulse. Where Elizabeth's hand made contact with Myka's skin, it rippled as if made of water. Elizabeth's teeth gritted as she felt her strength draining. She hissed, "Come on."  
Unable to bear it, Helena opened her eyes, "Elizabeth?"  
The older woman ignored her, as she gave a growl of effort, the light seemed to thrum and purr. It travelled over Myka's skin, making the young woman gently glow. Helena stopped breathing as she saw Myka's chest rise and fall. Stumbling to her feet, she rushed over to them. On her hands and knees, she watched in enthrallment as Myka's eyes opened. The light faded.  
Turning her head, and blinking her bleary eyes, Myka smiled, "Hey you."  
"Oh Myka!" Helena helped her into a sitting position, before pulling her into a tight embrace. Myka ran her fingers through Helena's ebony hair as the Victorian's shoulders began to shake, "Oh God Myka, I thought I had lost you. "  
Smiling, the younger woman stroked Helena's cheek, before softly kissing her lips, "Not a chance." she held up her hand, "I haven't married you yet remember."  
When a pained groan came from Myka's other side, Helena came crashing back to reality, "Elizabeth! Are you alright?"  
The older woman had dragged herself away from the couple and had propped herself against the trunk of an ancient oak tree. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she muttered, "I'll be fine. Really..." She released a breathy chuckle, "We did it, we bloody well did it..." Anything else she intended to say faded as she lost consciousness.

When she came around, she was in the B&B. With a groan, Elizabeth rubbed her eyes as the mother of all headaches set in. Pulling the covers over her head, she curled away from the light. When the door opened, she whinged at the sound- which seemed a hundred times amplified because of her headache. Claudia's voice called excitedly, "Elizabeth?! You're awake?! Are you?!"  
Her voice muffled by covers the immortal said, "Yes, I am, now could you please quiet down!"  
The young techie gave a squeal of delight before bolting out of the room, yelling to the high heavens, "ELIZABETH'S AWAKE!"

Immerging from the comforting darkness of her quilt, Elizabeth glanced around the faces present. Helena sat on the bed beside her, grinning ear to ear. Brushing Elizabeth's curls from her face, the Victorian said softly, "I knew you'd wake. You're too stubborn to die on us."  
Chuckling, she asked, "How long have I been out?"  
Helena's expression flickered for a moment. Casting her eyes around the room again she frowned. the passage of time showed much clearer on Claudia, who appeared as a full grown woman. Artie was now very much grey, and Myka... Myka was very much pregnant.  
"Darling, you've been unconscious for five years."  
Elizabeth felt as if her breath had been stolen away, "Five years?" Her tone softened, "You've been looking after me for five years?"  
Sitting on Elizabeth's other side, Myka took the immortal's hand, "Elizabeth, it could have been fifty and we still would have waited. It is the least we could do. What you did... You saved me, you saved us."  
The sound of small footsteps came from the corridor, Helena's head turned and she called, "Elizabeth, come here please."  
A small ebony haired girl poked her head around the door, "What is it mum?"  
Opening her arms, she beckoned the child closer, "Elizabeth, this is a very special lady."  
The little girl nodded, "I know. She saved mom's life, and I'm named after her."  
Chuckling, she pulled the girl onto her lap.  
Smiling at the child, Elizabeth spoke softly, "Hello Elizabeth. Well, I'd introduce myself, but I'd say you know me already."  
Nodding eagerly, the girl smiled, "Mum tells me the story of how you saved everybody by making a bad man go away. I knew you were in here, but I didn't know if you were going to wake up. I tried shaking you, and calling your name. But it didn't work."  
Helena frowned, "I didn't know about that."  
The girl smiled innocently, "I just wanted to know what was in here."  
"Alright." Putting her down, she gestured to the door, "Why don't you and Aunty Leena go and get Elizabeth a cup of tea and some of your cookies."  
With a nod the girl was out like a shot. Before leaving the room, Leena paused, "It's so good to see you awake Elizabeth."  
"Thank you Leena darling, it's good to be back."  
Artie glanced at Pete, "We need to get along to the Warehouse."  
The agent, uncharacteristically, caught the hint, "Oh yeah. Hey Elizabeth, welcome back."  
"Thanks Pete." Artie nodded to her, and she replied with a small smile.  
Stretching out her stiff limbs, Elizabeth asked, "Well, what now?"  
Looking between her wife and her friend Helena smiled, "We live, and let what has happened become nothing more than tales of lives past."

**Well that's it!... or is it! I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Well it's been fun! As always please feel free to fire any comments/criticism my way- I need to learn! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Adieu- for now**

**What did you think of the ending? If not, I have a few alternate endings- not typed up, but they're in my head.**

**If inspiration strikes me, a sequel may follow- if so would you guys be interested?**

**If you want more, I'm busy working on Valentine cross over "Ferrets and godlike folly" If you are interested. Hope you like it! :)**


End file.
